Ils furent malheureux et eurent beaucoup d'argent
by coconutcrusher
Summary: Il était une fois un ex-mangemort qui ne voulait pas finir en prison et une moldu qui avait besoin d'argent. Un compte de fée partit pour finir par ils furent malheureux et eurent beaucoup d'argent.
1. Chapter 1

** Ils vécurent malheureux et eurent beaucoup d'argent**

Harry Potter et son univers appartienne à leur auteur JK Rollins.

**Résumé** : Il était une fois un ex-mangemort qui ne voulait pas finir en prison et une moldu qui avait besoin d'argent. Un conte de fée parti pour finir par ils furent malheureux et eurent beaucoup d'argent.

**Nda :**

Salut, salut c'est Coconut'crush!

Cette fan-fic est ma première, j'espère donc de votre part un peu d'indulgence (ne soyez pas mou non plus, je suis profondément masochiste et j'adore voir mon ego se faire chahuter). Comme j'appartiens à l'espèce de ceux qui ne boudent jamais les préliminaires le premier chapitre risque de paraître un peu long à démarrer, désolé ...

Je vous préviens que mon orthographe peut provoquer des effets secondaires comme donner subitement envie de me lapider à coup de Bescherelle. En principe mon fidèle larbin ami apricot a corrigé mais puisque comme moi il a presque toujours pratiqué le français exclusivement à l'oral je me doute que quelques monstruosités grammaticales folâtrent gaiement dans tout le chapitre. Si vous vous sentez une vocation de Beta n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Faire travailler apricot me coute expertement cher en bière et antipuce et je serai ravi de m'en débarrasser.

**Chapitre 1:**** Veux tu devenir mon animal de compagnie?**

Le spectacle n'avait commencé que depuis une vingtaine de minutes mais les coulisses du chapiteau était déjà en pleine effervescence, chacun étant afféré à préparer les numéros suivant. Parmi les forains, assise devant une veille coiffeuse une jeune femme mettait la touche finale à son maquillage. Sa performance était la suivante et comme à son habitude elle était en retard.

- Les triplées vont nous tuer si on n'entre pas en piste bientôt. Déclara une voix familière.

La jeune eurasienne accorda un sourire coupable à l'adolescent qui la rejoignait. Bien qu'il soit de six ans son cadet, face à lui elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une gamine. Il lui sourit dans le miroir. Son costume trois pièces short, sa canne et son haute forme le faisait ressembler à un Lord du Londres Victorien en version miniature.

-Votre Marionnette et prêtre jeune maître. Plaisanta la jeune femme saisissant son ombrelle.

Les yeux noisette d'Alphonse s'attardèrent sur elle un instant. Une robe à jupon rose sale s'arrêtant aux genoux, des bas de soie blanche, de longues boucles de jais ornées de rubans, une peau immaculé et des joues rosit par le fard. Sa sœur ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une poupée de porcelaine.

- Le Maquillage est une chose terriblement effrayante. Sourit-il en faisant signe à l'orchestre au travers du rideau.

Un air gai et entraînant s'éleva soudain dans les airs avertissant le publique que le numéro en cours prenait fin. Mia rejoins le jeune garçon devant l'entrée de la piste. Le brouhaha du publique qui jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'un bourdonnement se fit plus présent à ses oreilles. Comme de coutume elle se laissât gagner par le trac mordillant frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieure. Les tentures s'écartèrent juste à temps pour qu'elle voit trois clown identique disparaître derrière un rideau de l'autre côté du chapiteau.

Maxence, blondinet débonnaire pourvut d'un haut de forme aussi démesurée que son portevoix rouge rejoint le centre de la piste. Avec une verve ensorcelante il commença le boniment qui introduirait leur numéro. Mia qui n'avait jamais su se départir de son bégaiement enfantin observait avec envie l'aisance avec laquelle il déversait son éloquence sur un parterre d'inconnu.

-Si tu n'écoutes pas-tu vas rater ton entrée. Murmura Al

-D-désolé bégaya la jeune femme honteuse.

Maxence en était justement aux présentations:

- … avorton qui a pour habitude d'utiliser ses frères et sœurs comme des jouets. Enfin, Mesdames et Messieurs une ovation pour Alphonse le diabolique marionnettiste.

Sans un mot Al plaqua un immense sourire sur son visage et s'élança. Il fit rapidement le tour de la piste saluant chaleureusement chaque partit des gradins faisant de temps à autre une révérence exagéré. Là encore Mia était envieuse, même Al du haut de ses quatorze ans avait davantage d'assurance qu'elle.

-Alors Al dit moi qui serat ta victime aujourd'hui? Questionna le blond alors que son frère le rejoignait finalement au centre de la piste.

Le brunet s'anima d'un sourire diabolique et fit mine de lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Maxence feint un sursaut de stupeur.

-Mais s'est vraiment dangereux ! Tu es sure ?

Le gamin haussa vaguement les épaules en sortant une craie de sa poche. Sans un regard de plus pour le blond il traça une longue ligne blanche au travers du chapiteau. Maxence fit mine de réfléchir un moment.

-Honnêtement Messieurs Dame je me demande si je dois laisser se sale gosse faire comme il l'entend. Qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez on le laisse faire ou on ne le laisse pas faire?

Un Oui plutôt vague s'échappa de l'ensemble du publique.

- J'n'entends rien !

Le publique cria oui un peu plus fort. Le blondinet porta le portevoix à son oreille à la façon d'un vieillard.

- Hein quoi?

Cette fois c'est un véritable rugissement qui anima le chapiteau. Le loyal s'enflamma d'une énergie nouvelle.

- Vous l'aurez voulu! Jeune, belle, et surtout célibataire ! Mesdames et Messieurs ovation pour la marionnette du jour, Euphemia !

Mia se raidit d'un bloc, toute sa concentration était partie en fumée. Ses joues étaient devenu écarlate, sa respiration chaotique. Pourquoi cet idiot devait-il toujours crier des choses embarrassantes à son sujet. Elle fila comme une fusée sans oser lever les yeux vers le publique hilare, oubliant de sourire ou même de saluer. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de sa marque elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Son cœur se tut de honte face à l'éclat de rire général.

-Finalement c'est peut-être plus dangereux si Alphonse ne la manipule pas, en rajouta le blond.

Prenant ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains la jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds pour traverser en un éclair la distance qui la séparait de son jeune frère. Un silence approximatif se refit dans l'assistance. Alphonse ôta lentement le ruban bleu qui nouait le col de sa chemise.

- Bien Messieurs Dame afin qu'Alphonse puisse correctement établirent son contrôle sur sa marionnette je vous demanderais dès à présent le silence le plus total.

L'air concentré le brunet se glissa derrière la jeune femme. Elle sursauta quand il passa le ruban autour de sa tête.

-Fait bien attention à ne pas bouger de ta marque. Lui ordonna-t-il en nouant le tissu sur les yeux de son ainée.

Devenue aveugle elle tenta tant bien que mal de se vider la tête. Il fallait qu'elle reste parfaitement concentrer sur son rôle. L'orchestre commença à jouer doucement, d'un moment à l'autre Alphonse allait mimer les actions qu'elle devrait reproduire sans les voir. Mais contrairement à ce que Maxence avait affirmé le jeune garçon n'était pas un marionnettiste. Juste un autre patin. Le véritable maître de leurs théâtre de marionnette était dissimilé dans la musique de fond répétitive jouer par l'orchestre. Mia concentra toutes son attention sur le son discret du violoncelle.

Une fausse note discrète se noya dans la mélodie, mimant la possession la poupée de porcelaine se redressa imitant la position de son jeune frère. Une note oubliée, d'un même mouvement ils entamèrent leur marche de marionnettes, chacun dans une direction opposée. Leurs pieds frappaient le sol au même rythme comme deux automates réglé sur une fréquence identique. Le son du violoncelle s'effaça doucement, les deux patins s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Présentement Mia se trouvait devant une échelle tandis qu'Alphonse était à la base du trait tracé au sol un peu plus tôt. Un léger murmure parcouru le public tandis que la plupart réalisait ce qui allait se passer. Une fois encore le violoncelle donna le signal par un léger contre temps. Le brunet commençât à monter une échelle imaginaire tandis que sa sœur, elle entamait une véritable ascension. Treize barreau et cinq mètres trente plus tard Mia toujours aveugle faisait face au sommet du chapiteau.

Ses oreilles étaient brusquement devenues sourdes tant aux bruissements du publique qu'aux mélodies de l'orchestre. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et la ligne d'acier qui traversait le chapiteau. Quand bien même elle était incapable de le voir elle savait que son fil était devant elle, elle le sentait .Pour la premier fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté les coulisses du cirque son cœur reprenait un rythme usuel. Sereine elle inspira doucement, rien ne lui apportait autant de calme que cette douce proximité avec le vide.

Comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre les roulements de tambour s'élevèrent de nul part. Alphonse l'attendait elle ne devait pas lui faire fond bon. Il serait ridicule à exécuter un numéro de funambulisme sur un fil de craie si elle ne le singeait pas depuis les aires.

Les tambours redoublèrent pour cesser aussi tôt. A l'unisson les cœurs des deux marionnettes ratèrent un battement. Ouvrant les bras ils s'élancèrent aussi synchrone que des horloges pour exécuter leurs numéro avec une précision mécanique.

Avancer chacun sur sa ligne, demie tour, saut avant, ouvrir ombrelle et parapluie, les tenir haut dans leurs mains droites pour s'équilibrer, lever lentement la jambe gauche jusqu'à la vertical, tenir le grand écarts debout 15 seconde, puis tour de ballerine, saut de chat, fermer l'ombrelle, la laisser tomber, la rattraper du pied droit, arabesque, saut de biche, roue et reculer jusqu'à la plateforme.

Quand les pieds de Mia quittèrent le fil le son revint brusquement à ses oreilles. Les applaudissements, la fanfare, son cœur… ce n'était plus que les notes d'une même mélodie.

La soirée fila comme toutes les autres dans un cirque, à la fois extraordinaire et banal. Vers onze heure trente alors que le soleil estival achevait de disparaitre, les adultes rangeaient l'équipement. Afin d'être tranquille ils avaient confié aux plus vieux de leurs'' gamin'' le soin de s'occuper de leurs frère et sœur.

Ainsi Joy, Bastien, Yué, Sam, Greg et Annie allaient coucher les moins de dix ans tandis que Maxence, Meilin, Ludovic et Mia empêchaient ceux qui restaient de transformer leur veillée aux coins du feu en bacchanal.

Le cirque des enfants perdu portait bien son nom. Tout avait commencé vingt ans plus tôt quand une petite troupe de cirque indépendante avait découvert un bébé abandonné sous ses gradins, une eurasienne aux yeux bleu d'à peine quelques semaines, les forains choisirent de l'accueillir et de l'élever. Le pli avait été pris elle ne serait que la première d'une longue liste d'adoptions frauduleuses.

D'abors le directeur ramena Maxence qui a deux ans n'avait connu que le couvent ou sa mère l'avait laissé puis très vite arriva Grégoire, sept mois, confier par une mère adolescente, ensuite Bastien 1 ans, Joy 22mois, Meilin 4jour, Martin 3ans, Yué 8 semaines, Annie cinq mois… Au fils des ans le cirque recueillait de plus en plus de gamins de tous âges acquérant ainsi une réputation étrange qui lui valut de voir de nouveaux marmots abandonnés sur ses bancs. Les forains accueillaient chaque enfant nouveau comme un membre de la famille. Les services sociaux ne sauraient sans doute jamais qu'ainsi une près d'une trentaine d'orphelins, aujourd'hui âgée de 1 à 23ans, avaient échappé à ses institutions. Ajoutant à cela les enfants naturels des forains le cirque comptait aujourd'hui quarante-deux ''gamins'' que Mia voyait tous comme ses frères et sœurs.

La jeune funambule ria en songeant au terme ''famille nombreuse'', trente-cinq parents et quarante-et-un frères et sœurs, aucune autre assemblé n'avait mieux mérité ce qualificatif.

Son rire se figeât quand elle distingua une silhouette longue et osseuse, bien trop familière à son goût.

Un homme s'approchait précautionneusement du groupe de jeunes gens, son teins cireux luisait à la lumière du feu. Sillas Gronchot, le percepteur que leurs adressait régulièrement les cirques Duval. Le quinquagénaire passait souvent piller leurs recettes. Les jeunes forains étaient soudainement, très silencieux la présence du veille homme n'avait semble-il échappé à personne. Maxence qui devait à son charisme impertinent la place de leader des gamins singea une révérence qui relevait de la prosternation.

- Monsieur Gronchot que nous vaut l'immense déplaisir de votre visite. Vous savez que pour saigner de notre recette il faut venir le matin.

Le vieil homme jeta aux enfants qui riaient un regard glacial accommodé d'un rictus méprisant.

- Et bien j'aurais dut arriver avant le spectacle de ce soir pour vous annoncer le démembrement de votre troupe de petits plaisantins. Mais j'ai été retardé par un embouteillage causé par un accident.

Le monsieur loyal arrêta là ses singeries, un voile sombre obscurci ses yeux azures d'habitude joyeux.

- Comment ?

-On ne vous a pas dit?! Il y eut un horrible accident à une cinquantaine de kilomètre au sud de Lyon. Un pont qui enjambait la nationale s'est effondré. Le premier weekend des grandes vacances inutiles de vous dire que les bouchons ont...

- Au sujet du cirque. Le coupa le loyal avec humeur.

-Ah... ça... souri sinistrement le percepteur. Même en gelant les intérêts qui s'accumulent depuis presque quinze ans et continuant à prélever 60% de vos recettes il vous faudra encore au moins vingt ans pour rembourser mon employeur. Il est naturel que sa patience soit à bout, d'autant plus que votre directeur refuse obstinément de vendre. Aussi dès demain il exige que le matériel qui n'a pas encore été remboursé lui soit rendu. J'ai avec moi tous les papiers nécessaires.

Maxence fit taire les insultes et les mouvements de rages qui montaient déjà parmi les enfants perdus. D'un geste inquiet qui lui fit prendre dix ans il passa la main dans ses cheveux blond roux.

- Vous voulez récupérer quoi au juste?

Gronchot étira son rictus malsain en un sourire ignominieux.

- Le chapiteau, deux camions, la confiserie ambulante, un peu de matériel et sept caravanes.

Le loyal blêmit, Duval ne se contentait pas de les dépouiller de leur source de revenu, il demandait leurs une partie de leurs logement avec.

- A moins, naturellement que vous puissiez nous reverser deux-cents-soixante-seize-mille euro pour être définitivement propriétaire de ses biens.

Le feu de camps qui il y a encore quelques minutes grouillait de rire crépitait à présent dans un silence absolu. Les visages jusqu'ici rieur c'était figée avec gravité.

- Tout le monde au lit! ordonna brusquement Maxence avant de demander à Greg et Bastien d'installer Gronchot dans le bureau directorial et d'aller prévenir les ''parents''.

Bon grès mal grès la troupe d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes se dispersa, seul Mia resta assise sur sa souche à fixer le vide devant elle. Elle sentit tout juste le loyal s'asseoir à ses coté. Sans un mot il la tira dans ses bras. Elle ignorait lequel d'entre eux il espérait rassurer par ce geste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura dans le creux du coup.

La seul famille qu'ils avaient jamais eu menaçait d'être disloqué et tout ce que cet abrutit trouvait à lui dire c'était ''ne t'inquiète pas ''La jeune femme ne put retenir de rire. Pas d'amusement mais de désespoir. Elle se dégagea de son frère pour pouvoir s' adonner de tout son saoul à cette hilarité malsaine qui très vite se perdit dans le silence nocturne. C'est un vide immense qui lui succéda. Max tenta de ramener vers lui, elle se dégagea avec violence le faisant presque basculé sur le sol. Elle n'entendit que vaguement sa complainte alors qu'elle se levait pour partir.

D'un pas décidé elle prit la direction de la sortit du camp. Elle était droite comme un piquet et respirait lentement. Le calme qui semblait l'habiter n'était que pure illusion. En elle-même Mia était en proie à une panique sans précédent. Si le cirque était obliger de se sédentariser les services sociaux ne métraient pas longtemps à leurs mettre la main dessus. Les gamins recueilli n'ayant pas atteint la majorité seraient envoyé ici et là dans des orphelinats, des familles d'accueils des maisons de corrections. Les adultes seraient certainement emprisonner pour avoir élevé et emmené sur les routes des enfants sur lesquels ils n'avaient aucun droit. La famille serait brisée.

Elle devait faire vite. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait moins d'une nuit pour réunir deux-cents-soixante-seize-mille euro. Cédant à un désespoir total elle s'enfonça dans les rues de Marseille à la recherche du quartier du vieux port.

Le blond passa lentement la pointe de sa langue entre ses dents. Se tique reptilien ne traduisait que trop son humeur massacrante. Il toisa le fond de son verre avec dédain s'efforçant d'ignorer au mieux l'ambiance environnante qui était à des années lumières de son standing habituelle. Une gourgandine outrageusement maquillé lui envoya un baiser depuis le bar, il serra les dents autan qu'il le pus.

-Je vais éviscérer Marcus. murmura-t-il avec hargne en songeant à celui qui lui avait recommandé les bas quartiers Marseillais pour mettre la main sur le spécimen rare qu'il recherchait.

Les spécimens ne manquaient certes pas, mais jusqu'ici aucun ne s'approchait de ce dont il avait besoin.

- Mais t'es cinglé ma parole! Hurla un vieux bonhomme avant de s'éloigner en crachant une pléiade d'injures des plus originales que Mia ai entendu.

Voilà le troisième homme qui partait alors qu'elle annonçait son prix. Les deux catins du coin de la rue la toisaient hilares, évidement elle était pitoyable. Mia sentit des larmes de hontes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'accroupit mettant la tête dans ses genoux. Il ne restait à présent que douze heures au cirque des enfants perdus et elle choisissait de les passer dans cette ruelle sordide. Se vendre pour sauver le cirque était bien l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Aucune prostituée au monde ne pouvait rassembler une tel somme en une nuit. Elle le savait mais elle ne supporterait pas d'aller tranquillement se coucher avec ses frères et sœurs en sachant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois. Elle n'aurait pas non plus la force de rester au camp à regarder les siens sombrer dans le même désespoir que celui qu'elle devait afficher. Sur ce pavé miteux elle pouvait au moins se bercer de l'illusion qu'elle faisait quelque chose pour lutter contre la fatalité.

Une voix couinantte la tira de ses penser.

- C'est mademoiselle qui demande trois-cent-mille euro ?

Mia ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers l'homme qui sortait d'impasse dans son dos.

- Allez-vous m-moquez de quelq-qu'un d'autre!

- Moby ne pas se moquer mademoiselle! Faire affaire.

Se retournant pour identifier le propriétaire de cette voix particulière Mia ne put contenir une grimace de dégoût. C'était sans doute l'homme le plus repoussant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il avait la taille d'un adulte mais sa tête immense, son buste court et ses membres trop longs auraient davantage suggérées des proportions enfantines. Pire encore, ses traits n'étaient qu'un enchevêtrement de ridicule et d'horrible mal dissimulé par l'ombre environnante.

- Venez mademoiselle on va faire affaire, reprit il plein d'un enthousiasme inquiétant.

- j-je… non! Balbutia la brune tout en considérant avec inquiétude l'inconnu qui s'approchait lentement.

Vêtu d'une guenille hideuse, couverte de crasse, il ne pouvait qu'être un SDF rendu fou par le soleil méditerranéen, songea Mia en esquissant un mouvement de recul. Comprenant qu'elle comptait s'enfuir le gueux rompit d'un bon la distance qui le séparait et la saisit par le coude. Il entreprit de la traîner vers le fond de l'impasse d'où il sortait indifférent tant aux cris que la jeune femme poussait qu'à la vigueur avec la qu'elle elle se débattait. Malheureusement pour Mia ni les prostituées du bout de la rue ni leurs clients qui titubaient de ci de là ne semblèrent s'intéresser à ses appels au secours. On distingua une légère lumière rouge s'échapper de la ruelle et les cries se turent.

C'est d'abords la musique de fond qui ramena la sur terre. Très vite l'odeur du mauvais tabac et du whisky premier prix achevèrent de réveiller complètement la jeune eurasienne. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux elle constata qu'elle était assise dans un sous-sol aménagé en bar miteux. Elle se redressa sur la banquette crasseuse ou elle était allongé, personne n'était attablé avec elle. Elle crut un instant avoir rêvé mais les gigantesques yeux marrons qui se tournèrent vers elle de l'autre côté de la salle eurent tôt fait de la détromper. Celui qui l'avait vraisemblablement assommé avant de la traîner ici parlait à un homme dissimulé par un pilier au fond du pub sordide. Si juste une dizaine de pas les séparaient elle ne parvenait pourtant qu'à saisir des bribes de mots. Elle ne comprit qu'une chose ils parlaient une autres langue.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle, mis à part eux trois le pub était vide. Et à en croire les mégots encore fumant sur les table et les verres toujours plein au bar il avait été déserté à la vas vite il y a peu. Les précédents occupant des lieux flairant les embrouilles avaient déserté les lieux sans doute. Mia en aurait volontiers fait de même si elle n'avait pas douté que son ravisseur la laisse partir bien gentiment. Elle ne songea même pas à hurler, l'expérience venait de lui prouver que même si sa voix portait jusqu'à l'extérieur les habitant du voisinage n'était pas de ceux qui vienne en aide aux jeunes femmes en détresse.

Son ravisseur se pliât soudain en deux face à son vis-à-vis la faisant presque sursauté puis reporta son attention sur elle. Elle ré envisagea l'option hurlement alors qu'il lui faisait signe de les rejoindre. Sans qu'elle se l'explique ses membres se mirent à se mouvoir d'eux même la poussant à se lever. La peur sans doute la changeant en marionnette elle fut contrainte de regarder son corps rejoindre son ravisseur.

- Le jeune maître vous attend. Murmura-t-il comme pour l'encourager.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage grotesque. Ses oreilles et son nez énorme était immonde, aussi bien que ses dents verts d'âtres et son unique sourcil touffu. Il lui tira une chaise. Mia détacha lentement ses yeux du SDF pour les tourné vers celui-ci qui faisait face à la place qu'on lui offrait. Le contraste entre le maître et son serviteur n'aurait pu être plus intense.

Blond, ombrageux et beau, voilà les tout ce que Mia put se dire au sujet de l'inconnu qui la toisait avec une déférence à peine retenue de l'autre côté de la table. Il affichait élégance et sophistication avec nonchalance, ça présence ne pouvait que paraître déplacé au milieu de cette environnement miteux et plus encore au côté de son disgracieux vassal.

Son visage aux traits réguliers et hautains inspira un frisson à la jeune femme. Plus que la froideur de ses pupilles acier ou l'hostilité de l'aura qu'il dégageait, l'attraction qu'il inspirait avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

- **Go home, **adressa il à son disgracieux serviteur. La jeune femme reconnue la langue anglaise. Ses prunelles cyan tremblèrent légèrement de surprise, au juger de la blondeur fantomatique de l'inconnu elle l'avait pensé scandinave.

L'ordre n'eut pas besoin d'être réitéré, la présence du SDF s'effaça aussitôt dans le dos de Mia. Elle l'aurait volontiers suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte mais les perles grises qui la scrutaient lui inspiraient une étrange fascination. La funambule avait la désagréable sensation que ce mystérieux anglophone pouvait voir jusqu'au fond de son crâne.

**- Exactly what I need.** murmura l'homme pour lui-même.

- **I I d-don't spea-speak v-very well the en-english. ** Articula la jeune femme pensant visiblement qu'il s'était adressé à elle.

Il lui accordât un regard dédaigneux qui eut tôt fait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Évidement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une moldue ramassé dans la rue puisse faire autre chose que baragouiner franglais avec un accent épouvantable. La piquât-il dans un français ne soufrant qu'un léger accent.

Les joues de Mia se teintèrent d'embarras tandis qu'il l'écrasait de tout son dédain.

- Tu demandes réellement trois-cent mille euro? Demanda-il dans un sourire sardonique.

Cette fois elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir une bouffé de honte. Il dut attendre un moment que la jeune femme se remette du choc de la question.

- D-deux-c-cent-soi-soi-soixante-seize-m-mi-mille… bégaya honteusement la jeune femme.

- Une nuit avec toi est très loin de valoir une telle somme. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort d'être incisif ses mots sonnaient comme froide constatation

Mia vissa ses yeux sur ses genoux le visage rouge d'indignation.

Il lui lançât un sourire satisfait aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau. Un bouton de fureur éclos dans l'estomac de sa vis-à-vis. Que lui voulait-il au juste? Persécuter les prostituées débutantes constituait une activité touristique distrayante outre-manche ?

- Dis-moi pourquoi veux-tu cet argent. Reprit-il du ton d'un adulte s'adressant un enfant qui réclame.

Mia ne voulait pas parler de c'est problème avec ce parfait inconnu mais il l'avait fait traîner dans un endroit vide par un SDF et quelque part elle se réjouissait que ce soit pour discuter de ses choix de vie...

Elle bégaya un récit à peine audible qu'il écouta en silence tout en la scrutant avec un mélange d'ennui et de supériorité. A mesure qu'elle parlait la funambule fut de plus en plus habitée par la certitude que son interlocuteur n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Après qu'elle eut finit il la toisa longtemps comme si il était persuadé d'avoir affaire à une nouvelle espèce de moisissure.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude étreint le cœur de la demoiselle.

- Je vais racheter la dette de ta famille au prés de ce Duval.

Un silence inquiétant s'installa après cette affirmation tant et si bien que la brune se sentit contrainte de reprendre la parole.

- Et en é-éch-échange ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je t'aurais jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Mia accueillie ses paroles avec stupéfaction. Était-il en train de lui annoncer qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer? Était-ce bien là ce qu'il entendait par ''jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Il me semble que c'est la formule adéquate pour une demande en mariage. Souffla-il avec lassitude comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit.

Mia leva la tête si brusquement qu'il crut la voir se dédoubler. Elle le dévisagea à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de plaisanterie. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une mauvaise blague. Le jeune homme resta de marbre, manifestement il prenait la proposition très au sérieux. Un étrange sentiment de malaise s'installa au creux de l'estomac de la jeune femme. Elle rebaissa lentement la tête jusqu'à ce que ses longs cheveux cache les trois quart de son visage.

- M-mariage? Bredouilla-t-elle incrédule.

-En échange de ton obéissance totale tu seras logé, nourri et bien traitée. En somme ce sera comme être mon animal de compagnie le passage à l'église en plus.

La funambule n'en croyais pas ses oreilles Le blond lui demandais ni plus ni moins de devenir son chien. Après un silence il ajouta quelque chose.

-Évidement accepter signifierait quitter définitivement ta famille et cesser tout contact avec elle.

Un courant électrique remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Mia. Quitter le cirque ?! En vingt années d'existence elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et aimait y vivaient. Elle n'avait jamais même envisagé une autre vie que celle de foraine... La brunette mis un moment à réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de quitter sa famille mais aussi de l'abandonner.

Ses mains commencèrent à s'agiter nerveusement. Comment pouvait elle ne serait-ce qu'imaginer couper les ponts avec sa famille. C'était hors de question tout simplement hors de question. Elle était sur le point de refuser quand une évidence la frappa.

Elle avait quitté le camp sachant ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver sa famille. Son plan débile de sauvetage n'avait été qu'un moyen d'échapper à une réalité désespéré en luttant contre son sentiment d'impuissance. Mais cet homme... cet inconnu avec ses vêtements sur mesure, ses manières soignées, son sérieux indiscutable... C'était peut-être stupide mais Mia ne doutait pas un instant qu'il pouvait sauver le cirque. Les visages de ses parents, frères et sœurs se mirent à défiler dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser être disperser. Même si sa signifiait les abandonner. Elle plaçât dans sa réponse toute l'assurance qu'elle n'avait pas.

- D-d'accords

Le blond n'en attendit pas davantage. Il sortit des poches de sa cape un parchemin qu'il déroula face à la jeune femme. Trop bouleversé par la décision qu'elle venait de prendre sa vis-à-vis ne songea même pas à trouver étrange l'utilisation d'un tel support pour dresser un contrat pré nuptial.

-Avant de signer ça, dis-toi bien que je n'aurais pas d'affection pour toi que pour un animal. Si tu es docile et sage tu seras traité avec égard mais au moindre écart de conduite je n'hésiterais pas à te punir.

Mia avala difficilement sa salive, elle ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il voulait dire par punir. Ne prenant pas même le temps de lire de document elle saisit la plume qui lui était offerte et le signa sans se donner le temps de changer d'avis.

- Euphemia Dravel déchiffra le blond comme ci il avait s'agit du nom d'un d'insecte.

- J-Juste M-Mia. murmura la jeune femme comme pour s'excuser du peu commun de son prénom.

-Après la cérémonie ce sera Lady Drago Malfoy, poursuivi le jeune homme en couchant à son tour son nom sur le document.

-Drago, répéta la jeune femme dans un murmure

C'était un prénom qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu mais don étymologie ne laissait pas de place à la fantaisie. Il n'aurait sans doute put trouver porteur plus digne que cet homme. A l'instar du reptile mythique il exhalait arrogance, froideur et puissance. Mia secoua la tête pour faire disparaître la pointe de crainte qu'elle sentait l'envahir alors que ses lèvres ré-articulaient silencieusement le nom de son promis.

-Une dernière chose il est hors de question que qui que ce soit apprenne que j'ai donné mon nom à une femme rencontré dans un bordel. Si part ta faute quelqu'un viens découvrir la nature factice de notre relation je revendrais le cirque et m'arrangerait personnellement pour qu'aucun de ses occupants ne retrouve jamais la paix.

Mia se mordit le bout des lèvres se jurant de défendre le secret de leur accord de toute son âme. Un éclaire traversa son esprit elle leva brusquement les yeux sur lui. Cet homme était beau, et manifestement très riche quels avantage tirerais-il d'un mariage avec une fille comme elle. Une fois encore il devina ses pensées.

- Il fallait me poser la question avant de signer. Tu rentres avec moi.

Sans un mot de plus Malfoy se levât et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à en faire de même. Mia regarda la paume blanche tendu devant elle, il était trop tard pour renoncer, elle la saisit. Sa peau était lisse et douce, mais glacé cela n'inspirait rien qui vaille.

Au loin la cloche d'une église sonnait quatre heures du matin.

Ils suivaient les ruelles malfamées du vieux port depuis quelques minutes. Malfoy avait le pas d'un homme pressé d'en finir avec une corvée rebutante. Il avait refusé de s'arrêter à une cabine téléphonique, pour que Mia puisse prévenir sa famille, prétextant qu'il les ferait contacter en arrivant. La brune le suivait docilement ayant encore du mal à réaliser la situation. A réalisé qu'elle n'était plus une personne mais un bien appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre.

Son propriétaire l'a tenait fermement par le dos de la main, lui faisant presque mal. Elle ignorait si c'était pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ou l'obliger à suivre sa cadence effréné. Ils prirent un angle, elle reconnut l'impasse sombre ou on l'avait entraîné de force un peu plutôt. C'était un coin paumé, encadré de bâtiment délabré depuis des décennies. Il n'y avait rien là, pourquoi l'emmenait il ici ? La funambule jeta à son fiancé un regard en coin.

Un pâle rayon lunaire traversa ses cheveux d'un blond irréel pour venir mourir sur peau. Les quelques mèches rebelles habillant sa nuque furent balayés par la brise estival. Un petit bout de langue rose vain humidifié ses lèvres fines et pales. Il avait presque l'air d'un ange. Presque…

Il s'arrêta brusquement pour lancer un regard circulaire sur l'impasse, ils étaient seuls. Il refixa son attention sur la jeune femme.

Elle fut capturé par deux billes d'argent qui la brûlaient par leurs de froideur. Oubliant que quelques minutes plus tôt elle sentait monter en elle les prémisses de la rage vis-à-vis de cet homme arrogant elle s'empourpra quand il l'entraîna contre lui. Il lui enserra la taille pour l'amener au plus près de son corps. Une sorte de trac inexplicable saisit la funambule la faisant se raidir alors qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois une étreinte inconnu. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant les dents, attendant la suite avec inquiétude. Le son d'un pétard retentit la faisant sursauter. Drago la lâcha brusquement et s'éloigna comme si son contact l'avait salit.

Mia rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla de surprise. La ruelle avait disparu, ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une grande demeure. Paré de marbre blanc et éclairé de chandelier de cuivre cette pièce était sans doute ce qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de plus grandiose. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'émerveillement. Une large porte à double battant s'ouvrit sur une demi-douzaine de petite créature vaguement humanoïde.

- Bonsoir Lord Malfoy, Mademoiselle. Couinèrent les elfes de maison à l'unisson.

La demoiselle en question étouffa un cri de stupéfaction. Malfoy la gratifia d'un sourire assurément sadique.

– Aurais-je oublié de mentionner le fait que je suis un sorcier?

**NDA:**

Voila voila !

Des réactions ? Je continue ? Je vais me pendre ? Un petit coup de Bescherelle dans ma face peut être?


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA:**

Encore un chapitre corrigé par mon très cher et très peu compètent apricot. Je recherche activement un autre beta alors soyez patient.

XOXO Coconut'crush

**Réponses:**

clem: Vraiment désolé pour les fautes... Ça devrait aller mieux dès que j'aurais trouvé un beta compètent. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Usagi: Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus j'avais peur que tu ais du mal avec le vocabulaire... Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que voulait dire les trucs en ponctuation à la fin de ton message par contre...

**Chapitre 2 ** ** Un prince pas si charmant**

_Malfoy la gratifia d'un sourire assurément sadique. « Aurais-je oubliez de mentionner le fait que je suis un sorcier? »_

La véracité de cette affirmation ne faisait aucun doute. Parmi les créatures Mia en distingua une don les traits étaient l'exact miniature ceux du SDF du port. Elle blanchit plus qu'elle s'en croyait capable. Les contes de Grimm lui revenaient mémoire. N'y en avait-il pas un ou un sorcier obligeait des jeunes femmes à l'épouser pour les absorber et rester ainsi éternellement jeune ? Était-ce là le sort qui l'attendait ?

**- scrub her from head to toes** !

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de traduire les mots du blond, les créatures l'entraînaient déjà à l'étage. Elle se débâtit mais se retrouvant très vite à flotter dans les aires ligoté par des câbles invisibles elle n'eut d'autre choix qu'abandonner. Renonçant même à crier elle se fit une raison. Les yeux glacé du blond lui tendant le parchemin lui virent à l'esprit. Le contrat était signé il était trop tard pour reculer.

Les créatures lui coulèrent un bain et la quittèrent dès qu'elle si fut installé. Elle crut avoir un moment de répit jusqu'à ce que des brosses et des gants de toilettes ne sortent d'eux même d'une commode et ne viennent la frotter comme si ils étaient résolus à la débarrasser de sa peau. Elle se remémora une scène de la belle et la bête ou les objets enchantés s'animaient. Ce genre de scène était décidément beaucoup plus attrayante chez Disney songea elle en tentant d'arrêter le gant de crin qui lui râpait la peau du dos. Ce n'est que lorsque que l'eau fut froide que les objets de tortures improvisé, semblant finalement satisfaits, ne consentirent à la laisser en paix. Sa peau devenu rouge la brûlait comme si elle avait été à vifs. Les créatures revinrent et actionnèrent quelques un des nombreux leviers qui décoraient les murs de la pièce. La baignoire se vida. S'imaginant la corvée fini Mia se recroquevillait, honteuse de sa nudité. Soudain une pluie violette et glacé s'échappade nul part pour s'abattre impitoyablement sur ses épaules. Une légère fumée s'échappa de son corps là où les gouttelettes la touchaient. Sa peau rougis s'apaisa et retrouva le ton nacré qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut quitter. L'averse cessa vite laissant une jeune femme nue et grelottante. Une des créatures l'a fit léviter hors de la baignoire et fit apparaitre une serviette qui alla s'enrouler toute seule autour de son corps nue.

- Je dois rêver. Souffla-t-elle tandis que ses orteils retrouvaient la terre ferme.

- C'est bien les moldus ça! Des primates, incapable d'appréhender le monde qui vous entour dans sa complexité. Dès que quelque chose dépasse votre maigre compréhension c'est un rêve ou une hallucination.

Yei se retourna pour trouver le Malfoy nonchalamment installé dans la chambranle de la porte. Rougissant violemment elle tenta de rallonger la serviette collait sa peau humide sans dissimuler grand-chose.

Il affichait une moue méprisante, l'étroitesse d'esprit moldus le débectait. Constatant finalement l'écarlate qui colorait les joues de sa promise il laissa son agacement se dissiper au profit de l'amusement. Un sourire mauvais naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu n'avais pas vue que j'étais là ?

Visiblement ravis du malaise de la jeune femme il prit le soin de l'examiner consciencieusement. La funambule tout en inventant une nouvelle nuance de rouge, baissa la tête pour échapper aux pupilles métallique qui la détaillaient. Il quitta la porte pour la rejoindre au centre de la pièce et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le bord de son oreille. Mia ne parvint même pas à esquissé un mouvement de recul. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Avec une lenteur relevant du plus pur sadisme Drago dégagea une mèche humide de son épaule.

-Une petite avance sur la nuit de noce? Demanda-il dans un sourire carnassier

Un léger soubresaut agita la poitrine de Mia quand des doigts glacés glissèrent le long de sa nuque. Elle se savait à sa merci. S'efforçant de ne pas trembler, elle le laissa effleurer le haut de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la serviette qui barrait son dos. Malfoy souriait de plus en plus, il se délectait du spectacle de son impuissance contrite. Il glissa l'index sous le tissu spongieux et commença à le tirer légèrement pour dégager le corps laiteux de sa fiancer. Elle renforça sa prise sur l'essuie.

- N-n-no.-non merci bégaya elle finalement en esquissant un mouvement de recul.

Le blond resta immobile un instant puis se redressa avec lenteur. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur triomphante.

Puis semblant reprendre le fil de ses pensées il lui tendit une fiole verre. Son sourire cynique s'évapora au profit d'un masque hautain.

- Bois ça

Mia fut dérouté par le brusque changement d'attitude du jeune sorcier. Puis considérant le récipient qui contenait un liquide gris d'où s'échappait un fumé suspect elle hésita à obtempérer. A quoi servait cette étrange potion ? Allait-il l'enfermer dans un bijou, ou la changer en statue de sel. Elle aurait dut se douter que la patience et l'empathie ne figuraient pas aux rangs des qualités de son fiancé

- Si tu préfères je peux aussi faire amener un entonnoir pour te l'enfoncer dans la gorge.

Sans se faire prier d'avantage Mia saisit la fiole et la vida. Le goût n'était pas aussi infâme qu'elle l'aurait cru. Une étrange chaleur se diffusa en elle, réveillant ses muscles engourdis par l'eau brûlante du bain. La fatigue accumulé lors de sa nuit sans sommeil se dissipa la laissant pleine d'énergie. C'était une potion anti fatigue à n'en pas douté. L'espace d'une seconde la jeune femme fut reconnaissante au blond de lui avoir offert le breuvage. Puis il rouvrit la bouche.

- Il serait déplaisant d'entendre dire que ma fiancée à la vivacité et le charme d'un zombie apoplectique.

Si il était resté une seconde de plus dans la pièce l'héritier des Malfoy se serait pris sa fiole vide en pleine tête mais comme avait fini sa phrase en fermant la porte c'est celle-ci qui essuya le projectile. Mia étouffa un juron, comment avait-elle pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cet homme antipathique pouvait être un tant soit peu bienveillant.

Les elfes de maison l'entraînèrent vers un dressing jouxtant la salle d'eau. Ils lui passèrent une robe d'un style qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La jeune funambule s'émerveilla in instant devant les fines broderies gris bleu qui dansaient sur la soie argenté. Son sourire s'effaça quand l'un des êtres qui l'avaient habillé lui présenta un peigne en argent et un jeu d'épingles. Au prit de nombreux effort les petits domestiques parvinrent faire de ses boucles indompté un chignon compliqué au qu'elle n'échappait que les deux mèches ondulé qui encadraient son visage. Un nuage de poudre et un trais de mascara plus loin 8 heure sonnait et Mia suivait un elfe de maison jusqu'une porte au ton cuivré. La créature la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

En entrant dans un petit salon Mia trouva un inconu. Un grand brun à la peau mat et aux yeux rieur. Il la dévisagea avec stupéfaction, un moment avant de se ressaisir et de s'adresser à la jeune femme avec un léger accent parisien.

-Toutes mes excuses d'après la description de Drago je m'attendais à un gobelin avec des algues sur la tête. Expliqua-il.

Mia serra les dents, elle ne savait aucunement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un gobelin mais au vue du sourire caustique du quadragénaire la comparaison n'était certainement pas flatteuse.

- Marcus De Valet Rouge, oncle de votre indélicat fiancé. Se présenta-t-il en se penchant pour lui baiser la main.

- Mia D-Dr-Dravel. Murmura la jeune femme penaude face à une marque de politesse qu'elle n'avait vue qu'en dessin animée.

Son vis à vis reprit en lui tendant un document:

-Drago m'a chargé de vous montrer le titre de propriété du chapiteau de votre cirque et des autres infrastructures qui posaient problèmes. Il est au nom de Drago mais il précise qu'il en laisse l'entière jouissance de ces biens au membre de votre famille sans contrepartie... Enfin autre que...

-M-moi. Bégaya la jeune femme en comprenant que le jeune homme était dans la confidence du pacte qu'elle avait passé.

Le brun acquiesça l'aire gêné.

Mia observa le document avec stupéfaction. Elle et le blond n'avait quitté le bar que quelques heures auparavant... Etait-il vraiment possible qu'en si peu de temps la dette du cirque ait été racheté et qu'un titre de propriété ai été rédigé et validé par un notaire ? En bas du document la jeune femme reconnu sans mal la signature d'Alec, le directeur du cirque, sous la mention "gérant" à coté se trouvait celle moins familière de son promis apostrophé du titre de "propriétaire".

-Votre Famille a été averti pour vos noces. Drago leur a fait croire que vous sortiez ensemble en secret depuis des mois. Ils n'étaient pas du tout convaincu au dépard mais rien qu'un sort de persuasion ne puisse arranger... Enfin... Drago refusera certainement que vous alliez dire au-revoir à votre famille en personne mais je ne pense pas qu'il verra d'objection à leur faire parvenir une lettre.

Mia blêmit, elle c'était douté quand le blond lui avait demandé de le suivre chez lui directement qu'il ne la laisserait pas retourner au camp (sans doute de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie) mais l'entendre de vive voix lui brisa le cœur. Si elle avait su que la nuit précédente avait été sa dernière avec les siens elle aurait fait les choses différemment. Elle avait tellement de chose à leur dire avant de renoncer à ceux qu'elle aime. Et une lettre c'était tellement... impersonnel...

- Je ne p-pourrais pas leur t-téléphoner plutôt ? Demanda-t-elle le cœur serré.

La gêne de son interlocuteur sembla s'accentuer. Il avait une idée de ce qu'était un téléphone grâce à la description d'un de ses ami né moldu mais il était certain que Drago ne disposait d'un tel objet... En outre il y avait fort à parier que le blond refuserait de lui fournir un objet moldu.

-Il faudra le demander directement à Drago... dit-il en rangeant le titre de propriété dans la poche de sa cape. Mais dans l'immédiat il est pris jusqu'au coup dans les festivités et je crains que nous ne soyons nous-même en retard... Reprit-il d'un ton pressé en lui glissant une cape de soie bleu-grise sur les épaules d'un coup de baguette.

Mia trop occupé songé au sien ne remarqua pas le fermoir d'argent qui se verrouillait autour de son cou et n'entendit que vaguement la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur. D'un second coup de baguette l'ample capuche du vêtement fut déployée sur sa tête.

- On y va ?

Mia était sur le point de demander ''ou ? '' Quand il l'entraîna brusquement contre lui à la façon d'un certain blond. Un bruit de pétard retentit.

Cette fois elle garda les yeux grands ouvert et pu voir les murs du petit salon se désagréger au profit de larges colonnes de pierres grises. C'est la sonorité particulière du lieu qui lui fit comprendre où elle était. Une église.

Si en temps normal elle aurait été fasciné par les petits personnages aillées qui jetaient des fleurs devant ses pieds dans l'immédiat la jeune femme était trop préoccuper par les cinquante paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient depuis les bans de bois de chaque côté de l'allé. De l'autre côté de la nef Drago l'attendait sous une immense rosasse de verre multicolore.

C'était assurément l'un des plus bels hommes qu'elle ait vue. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été si froid et son sourire si diabolique elle aurait sans doute été séduite par son fiancé.

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentirent et Mia réalisa brutalement l'évidence. Même si il était trop loin pour qu'elle ne distingua clairement ses trait elle fut sure de pouvoir lire sur les lèvres de Malfoy les mots « aurais-je oublié de mentionner la date du mariage ? ».

Marcus lui tendis le bras galamment. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle était vraiment sur le point de se marier. Une fois encore elle revit son promis lui tendre le contract qu'elle avait signé sans même le lire. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si elle n'honorait pas sa part du marché.

La demoiselle, pour quelque minuttes encore, prit une profonde inspiration pour dissiper son hésitation et saisit le bras qui lui était offert. Elle n'accorda pas un regard aux singuliers invités qui peuplaient les bancs ou aux fées argenté qui folâtraient dans la coupole. Elle fixait obstinément un point invisible droit devant elle.

Le son n'atteignait pas ses oreilles Marcus ne tenait pas son bras, les invité ne la regardait pas, il n'y avait rien qu'elle, elle et la pierre froide sous ses escarpin. Cette traversée était bien plus périlleuse que toutes celle qu'elle avait connu sur un filin d'acier, les pupilles acéré qui la jaugeaient depuis la chaire ne lui laissaient aucun doute sur ce fait.

Elle sentit à peine Marcus lui lâché le bras. Elle gravit les trois marches qui la séparaient de son fiancé.

Celui-ci rabattit la large capuche qui dissimulait sa chevelure sombre. Il lui prit doucement la main pour la conduire au prêtre. Et quel prêtre! Un vieillard à la barbe si longue qu'elle lui aurait volontiers servi d'écharpe, coiffé d'un gigantesque chapeau pointu sur lequel s'instillaient des étoiles. Un enchanteur de conte de fée voilà qui allait l'unir à se prince pas si charmant devant une cours de créature échappé des fables de Perrault. Décidément il y a des comptes de fée qui ont des allures cauchemardesques.

Le magicien barbu commença à officier, lisant d'un ton monocorde les fiches qui flottaient étrangement devant lui. Trop occupé à dévisager le vieillard Mia n'écouta pas un mot des divagations sur l'amour et l'engagement qu'il proférait… Ce n'est que quand il s'adressa directement au jeune homme à ses côté qu'elle s'intéressa à ce qu'il avait à dire.

- …Lord Drago Abraxas Malfoy, jurez-vous en prenant cette femme pour épouse de l'honorer, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui je le jure.

Mia fut impressionnée de l'aisance et de la conviction qui transparaissait dans sa voix. L'aimer et la chérir … comme un animal de compagnie.

Le veille homme reporta son attention sur la brune.

- Euphemia Charline Dravel, Un frison couru le long de la colonne de l'intéressée. Les mots que l'enchanteur s'apprêtait à prononcer la lieraient au blond davantage que n'importe quel bout de parchemin. Dès qu'ils auraient franchi les lèvres ridées et blanches qui les retenaient ils métreraient un terme définitif à la vie tel que Mia la connaissait. Même question

Mia ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux. Le veille homme se rendait il seulement compte qu'il était censé répéter la formule jugée sacré ? Le sourire de la jeune femme mourut bien vite. C'était à elle de parler. Elle devait jurer qu'elle aimait Malfoy. Qu'elle serait à lui pour toujours. Les trois mots qu'elle devait prononcer la terrifiaient. Son silence se prolongeait, du coin de l'œil elle vit la mâchoire du blond se crisper. Elle devait se reprendre.

- O-ou-oui, j-je le j-j-ju-ju...

Seigneur ! Elle bégayait. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vie la réaction des premiers rangs qui avait entendu sa déclaration si maladroitement formulée. Des murmures étonnés, déjà moqueurs… Elle sentit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur, et très vite manqua d'aire au point qu'elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir devant tous ses gens. Le sourire narquois de son promis un peu plus tôt lui repassa en mémoire. Ce type se délectait de sa peur. De son manque d'assurance. Elle ne montrerait pas de faiblesse. Pas maintenant. Elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure, elle s'obligea à une immobilité parfaite tandis qu'elle s'astreignait à respirer avec application. La panique reflua.

- Oui je le jure ! Répéta-t-elle avec une sorte de férocité.

L'enchanteur du saisir qu'elle attendait qu'il enchaîne puisqu'il se replongea dans ses fiches aussitôt.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré par l'ordre de merlin, les ministères de la magie britannique, la république magique française…- il hésita une seconde révélant une grimace insatisfaite- et dieu, je vous déclare solennellement Mari et Femme.

Mia prit une profonde inspiration. Voilà c'était fait, elle était mariée. Elle levât les yeux vers son époux. Il lui souriait avec douceur mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Ce n'était que mascarade pour les convives. Il la méprisait, il ne l'aimerait pas.

Un poids énorme s'abattit sur les épaules de Mia elle serait l'éternel prisonnière d'une vie sans amour. Elle tourna les yeux vers la grande salle remplis d'inconnu étrange. Pas un membre de sa famille, pas même une vague connaissance n'était là pour lui adresser un sourire pour le jour le plus importante de sa vie. Elle se résigna. Au fond s'était préférable car se serait sans doute aussi le plus triste. Elle n'entendit pas les mots du prêtre.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Drago la saisit par la taille et la tira vers lui scellant ses lèvres. Ce fut pour elle un automatisme. Elle se détacha vivement de son époux, et abattit une gifle sur sa joue opaline, qui se teinta aussitôt d'écarlate. Le son de la claque résonna dans toute l'église faisant taire les acclamations.

Mia sut à quel point son erreur était grande quand les yeux de son époux virent se loger dans les siens. Ils transpiraient d'une fureur qui n'avait d'égal que sa frigidité. Un courant d'effroi la parcouru de haut en bas, elle s'imaginait déjà la riposte venir.

Pourtant Drago explosa soudain d'un rire chaleureux, il la saisit par les hanches en se tournant vers l'assistance.

- Il semblerait que j'ai négligé qu'en grande timide Lady Malfoy m'avait prié de ne pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde… Qui d'autre ici a réussi à offenser sa femme après sept secondes de mariage ?

Les rires et les commentaires joyeux reprirent de plus belle. Mia qui se forçait à sourire timidement aurait volontiers crut s'en être tiré à bon compte si la poigne de fer qui lui enserrait la taille ne lui avait pas promis une séance d'explication privée.

- Pour les convives qui espèrent voir Lady Malfoy administrer d'autre remontrance à son tout nouvel époux les dragées au bout de chaque ranger sont des portoloins ils vous conduiront à ma résidence marseillaise. Déclara Marcus avant de disparaître dans un POP sonore.

Mia n'eut pas le temps de le réaliser que Drago fermait ses bras autour d'elle. La détonation retentie et le petit salon où elle avait rencontré Marcus réapparut. Aussitôt seul le blond plaqua son épouse contre le mur le plus proche. Elle s'obligea à dissimuler la peur que lui inspirait l'éclat meurtrier de ses pupilles métalliques. Malheureusement son bégaiement incontrôlable la trahis sans mal.

- J-je suis d-désoler. Je… J'ai été s-s-sur-surprise.

La pression écrasant son épaule s'accentua davantage, elle aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans le mur. Drago passa lentement la pointe de sa langue entre ses dents. Inutile de la bercer d'illusion, au contraire il valait mieux lui faire comprendre à quoi elle devait s'attendre pour les années à venir.

- Je vais parler lentement pour que ton cerveau de primate comprenne bien ce que je vais te dire, commença il en se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparée que de rare centimètre. Je me moque que tu ne m'aimes pas, je dirais même que je m'en réjouis. Mais c'est un secret que toi et moi emporterons dans la tombe !

Mia n'osait même pas trembler, il reprit.

-Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore saisit tu m'appartiens je n'ai pas à t'envoyer un hibou deux jour à l'avance s'il me prend l'envie de te faire quoi que ce soit.

Son ton ne pouvait souffrir aucune réplique. Il s'aprocha encore. Elle detourna la tête.

Avec un soupire agacé la ramena brusquement vers lui. Alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager il emprisonna ses poignets dans son dos et l'embrassa de force. Il ne fit preuve d'aucune douceur, la mordant même pour obtenir le passage de ses levres. Mia en vint très vite à regretter le sage baisé de l'église ou n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Le sorcier l'assaillait maintenant avec férocité. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se fit rage pour ne pas en verser une seul. Il ne s'attendrirait pas, peut-être même trouverait-il un plaisir sadique à l'idée de la faire pleurer. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour dévorer sa nuque. Y déposant autant de baiser que de morsure. Mia se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses plaintes.

-Habitus toi à moi, lui murmura il en remontant le creux de son coup jusqu'à l'oreille.

Son ton presque suppliant surpris la jeune femme mais déjà revenait à sa bouche avec une sorte de fureur. Sa langue se remit à l'œuvre sans délicatesse. Effleurant ses lèvres avant de s'insinuer entre elles pour dresser sa jumelle. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre plaquant fermement ses poignets contre ses reins. Il ne lui laissait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

Le grincement d'une porte se fit entendre. Mia se crut sauver. À tort. Malfoy continua à l'assaillirent de baiser aussi langoureux que violent indifférent l'arrivé de son oncle, qui pas le moins du monde gêné alla s'affaler sur le sofa.

-Surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour moi les enfants, je vais attendre que vous ayez fini.

Drago griffa la nuque de son épouse étouffant sa plainte d'un baiser fiévreux puis quitta ses lèvres pour aller embrasser les sillons rouges que ses ongles avaient laissés sur sa peau nacré. Ouvrant les yeux alors qu'il la mordait de nouveau Mia croisa les iris ambré de Marcus, elle le suppliât du regard. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire désoler sans la lâcher des yeux.

Bien que déjà écarlate elle rougit encore. Drago la serra davantage contre lui elle blâmât son corps qui commençait à la trahir, s'engourdissant lentement. Bientôt ses épaules ne s'agitèrent plus de dégoût. Elle cessa de lutter. Malfoy la lâcha aussitôt pour se retourner vers son oncle comme si celui-ci venait juste d'entrer.

-Tu voulais quelque chose?

Marcus ne quitta pas la brune des yeux. Cramoisi elle fixait le dos de son mari partagée entre l'incompréhension et le choc. Il eut un élan de compassion pour celle qui devrait supporter dans l'intimité un homme qu'il savait égoïste, tyrannique et parfois même brutal. Peut-être aurait il dut répondre à ses supplications muettes et la délivrer de l'étreinte pour le moins agressive de Drago. Aprés tout c'était quelque part sa faute si elle subissait ça...

Son attention se reporta sur son le jeune homme qui s'asseyait sur le canapé d'en face comme si de rien n'était. Comme à son habitude il transpirait la suffisance... Pourtant Marcus voulait voir plus.

Quelque chose en lui le poussait à voir dans le comportement du blond non pas les agissements d'une raclure irrecuperable (comme l'etait son pére) mais l'attitude pueril d'un gosse arrogant. Oui.. Pour lui Drago n'était qu'un sale môme à qui on avait jammai apprit à se soucier d'autre chose que son petit nombrile. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour le changer... Le Français Soupira. Sans le savoir la funambule s'était retrouvé embarqué dans son plan, s'était domage pour elle mais elle avait accepté ce mariage en son ame et conscience.

- Mais être le premier à t'offrir un cadeau de mariage évidement.

Il lança au blond le petit paquet qu'il avait dans la main. Drago attrapa l'objet avec indifférence. Marcus poussa un soupir fatigué en le voyant déballer son présent sans le plus petit entrain.

-Ne joue pas les enfants gâtés, ces petites folies m'ont coûté plus que cette résidence.

Voilà qui pressa l'intérêt du blond qui achevant d'extirper un écrin du papier cadeaux qui l'enveloppait l'ouvrit. Il renfermait deux alliances qui quoi qu'élégantes ne semblaient rien receler d'extraordinaire. Saisissant le plus petit des deux anneaux le blond l'examina avec attention. Une alliance en or blanc semble-t-il gravé d'arabesques et enserrant un diamant noire. Il mit une dizaine de seconde à comprendre le secret de l'anneau.

- Une pierre de Babel, elle donne la capacité de parler toutes les langues si je ne m'abuse.

-Exact, confirma Marcus dans un sourire. Je me suis dit que si je veux conserver ma niece je dois veillez à ce qu'elle parle parfaitement anglais avant que son époux ne s'impatiente.

- Euphemia! Appela brusquement le blond en ignorant la remarque.

Toujours souder à son pan de mur comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'effondre, la funambule sursauta. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se décider à bouger. Elle le rejoignit sur la banquette ou il était assis prenant soin de s'installer le plus loin possible de lui. Les mains jointe sur les genoux le dos raide comme un piquet elle essayait vainement de calmer le cœur affolé qui martelait sa poitrine comme si il cherchait à en sortir. Malfoy s'approcha et lui saisit la main gauche, elle ne put contenir un mouvement de recul. Il passa la pointe de sa langue entre ses dents et s'efforçant à faire preuve de patience ressaisit ses doigts avec plus de fermeté. Il les scruta un instant, les alliances étaient une coutume moldu il ne se souvenait plus ou elles devaient être portées.

- L'annulaire, l'éclaira Marcus

- Je ne suis pas stupide, grinça il en passant l'anneau à son épouse.

Mia sentit un étrange brouhaha envahir son esprit, prise d'un léger vertige elle posa, par reflexe, la main sur le genou de son époux pour ne pas chanceler.

**- Tu te sens bien?**

Elle ne sut pas comment mais elle fut certaine qu'il avait parlé en anglais bien qu'elle l'ai tout à fait compris.

**- C'est étr-étrange.**

-Oclumentyte et pierre de Babel… c'est un cocktail plutôt décapant il faut quelques minutes pour s'y habituer. Expliqua Marcus en agitant distraitement sa baguette pour faire disparaître le papier cadeau déchiré.

- Occlumentie, s'intéressa le blond en examinant le métal de l'anneau avec un intérêt nouveau.

- Oui, J'ai fait faire ses deux petites merveilles spécialement pour rendre vos penser totalement impénétrable. Répondit le brun visiblement ravis de son petit effet.

Mia tanguait de moins en moins. Elle lâchât brusquement le blond comme si son contact avait été douloureux. Complètement indifférent celui-ci s'empressa d'enfiler son propre anneau. Le présent le ravissait.

-Bien je vais aller m'occuper de vos invités, s'exclama soudain l'oncle du marié en sautant sur ses pieds. Ne tardez pas trop!

Le De Valet Rouge partit, le silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux époux. Drago esquissa un geste vers elle, une fois encore elle ne put contenir un léger mouvement de recul. Poussant un soupir lourd de sens il lui saisit le menton la poussant à lever la tête.

-J'y ai été un peu fort. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en découvrant les traces rouges qui coloraient la peau de son épouse du haut de la gorge à la nuque.

En entendant ses mots elle retint une remarque qui lui venait à l'esprit. Sa tête était encore lourde ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer qui que ce soit. Surtout pas cet homme.

Murmurant une formule inaudible il tira sa baguette des plis de sa cape de sorcier.

Soudain animé la table basse devant eux se redressa sur deux de ses pied, sa surface se teinta d'un métal lisse et brillant. En une dizaine de seconde Mia avait devant elle un miroir de pied. Elle dévisagea l'objet, de toutes les choses étonnantes qu'elle avait vue aujourd'hui cette transformation obtenait sans le moindre doute la palme. Le blond la tira de sa stupéfaction en lui glissant un flacon dans les mains.

- Met ça sur les marques et rejoins-moi dans l'entrée.

Quand elle entendit ses pas décroître dans le couloir Mia se demanda vaguement s'il avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont se rejoignait l'entrée.

Elle passa le baume que contenait le flacon sur les traces de morsures et de griffures qu'il avait laissées derrière lui, elles disparurent aussitôt. Décidément la magie était fascinante. Peu pressé de rejoindre la fête qu'une bande d'inconnu donnait en son honneur elle resta un moment à renvoyer à son reflet un regard désolé.

Malfoy était sorti de nul par pour la sauver et à l'instar des princes charmant il était riche beau et mystérieux mais la comparaison s'arrêterait là. Elle avait abandonné sa famille pour un compte qui finirait par ''ils furent malheureux et eurent beaucoup d'argent''.

Cerise sur gâteau elle commençait à douter que son sacrifice eut une véritable utilité. Mise à part le titre de propriété elle n'avait aucune preuve que sa famille se trouvait hors de danger et elle ne doutait pas que son cher époux soit capable de falsifier un simple bout de papier. Aurait-il été préférable de rester avec les siens et essayer d'obtenir un délai auprès de Duval? Elle ne le saurait jamais.

Un souvenir passa dans les yeux cristallins de la mariée qu'elle scrutait dans le miroir. Bien des années avant ce jour alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants Maxence avait décrété qu'il l'emmènerait à l'hôtel le jour de ses noces. Le vestige d'un sourire anima ses lèvres pour disparaître aussi tôt, si elle avait su qu'aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne verrait sa robe de marié…

**NDA:**

Voila. J'espère que ça vous à plus et que les fautes n'était pas trop nombreuse. Une réclamation? Une question? Un avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA:**

Voila le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un énorme merci à nadianes qui à corriger ce chapitre !

**Reponses:**

Clem: Je suis très content que que malgré les fautes tu ais continué à suivre. J'ai changé de beta normalement ça devrait aller mieux.

Raspoutine66: Je n'essaye pas de me dédouaner sur Apricot, d'ailleurs je le répète je suis celui qu'il faut lapider au Bescherelle. Mais le fait est qu'il ne fait pas un bon beta parce qu'il n'est pas suffisamment familier avec le français à l'écrit pour corriger efficacement. C'est pour ça que je cherchait un nouveau beta. Si je t'ai semblé dure avec Apricot j'en suis désolé.

MushCo: Alors tu vas adorer la suite parce que j'ai l'intention de le rendre très très vilain...

**Chapitre 3 : **** Bienvenue à la maison **

Mia remerciait machinalement les invités qui venaient la féliciter oubliant leurs noms et titres à l'instant même où Malefoy les lui présentait. Elle reconnaissait au jeune homme un talent certain pour la mondanité. Il faisait quelques allusions à leur "coup de foudre" dix mois plus tôt et à des évènements de leur idylle sans jamais donner de détail. Ainsi, aucun invité ne semblait soupçonner que la veille encore l'heureux couple ne se connaissait pas. Drago éludait l'une après l'autre les questions portant sur la jeune femme et les détails de leur soi-disant relation sans que qui que ce soit semblait s'en apercevoir.

- Vous me posez beaucoup de questions sur mon épouse Fernand… Je vais finir par m'en poser à mon tour. Riait-il faussement suspicieux vis-à-vis d'un homme horriblement court sur pattes qu'il venait de lui présenter comme le président d'une compagnie d'on ne sait quoi.

Soudain prise d'un vertige Euphemia s'appuya légèrement sur la table derrière elle. Il aurait semblé plus naturel qu'elle s'accroche au bras de son mari qui était tout près d'elle mais la simple idée d'un contact avec lui la faisait se raidir.

- Messieurs, je vous empreinte la reine de la journée. Je devais lui montrer les jardins. Déclara soudain l'oncle du marié à qui rien n'échappait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'entraîna dans les jardins ou quelques invités traînaient déjà. Mia lui était reconnaissante de l'éloigner des mondanités. Il attendit d'être sur que personne ne les entendent pour engager la conversation.

- Un peu trop de champagne ?

- Je n-n-n'ai pas l'habitude de-de l'alcool. S'excusa la jeune femme.

- Arrêtes-toi-là. Si tu es ivre devant les invités, Drago ne te le pardonnera jamais.

- Je m'en m-moque. Répondit la jeune femme sans y réfléchir.

- Tu ne veux pas d'un Malefoy comme ennemi surtout quand tu partages sa vie. Crois en l'expérience de quelqu'un marié à l'une d'entre eux depuis 23ans;

Mia s'arrêta un instant, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Si elle voulait un avenir paisible pour elle comme pour sa famille la dernière chose à faire était de se mettre son mari à dos. Voyant sa mine déconfite Marcus eu le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit.

– Il n'est pas mauvais... Puéril, suffisant, colérique... certes, mais pas mauvais. Devant l'air incrédule de la jeune femme, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter : Enfin pas vraiment... Avec le temps tu pourras apprendre à l'aimer. Après tout, les choses seraient plus simple pour vous deux si vous deveniez plus qu'un couple fantoche.

Mia poussa un soupir. Elle et Malefoy devenir un véritable couple ? C'était impossible. Arrogant, vicieux, manipulateur, brutal… Plus elle en apprenait sur son époux plus elle se savait incapable de l'aimer. Et de son côté il la méprisait. Il ne lui avait pas menti au mieux il ne la verrait jamais que comme un animal de compagnie.

- V-vais-je a-apprendre la s-sorcellerie? Demanda-t-elle soudain pour changer de sujet.

Elle connaissait plusieurs tours de magie mais tous n'étaient qu'artifice. Maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de découvrir la magie, la vraie, elle rêvait de la disséquer, de la comprendre, de la maîtriser… Elle se voyait déjà chevauchant un balai comme elle avait vu faire quelques invités plus tôt.

Marcus étouffa un éclat de rire.

- Drago ne t'a vraiment rien dit du monde de la magie...

L'hilarité du brun agaça prodigieusement Mia qui inconsciemment le foudroya du regard. Aussi, en songeant que les pupilles bleues électriques de la funambule n'avait rien à envié à celles de son époux en terme de froideur, il reprit.

- Il y quatre types de sorciers vois-tu. Les sangs-purs comme Drago et moi, dont tous les ancêtres étaient des sorciers, nous représentons un très faible pourcentage de la communauté sorcière mais nous rassemblons une grande partie des richesses et du pouvoir dans le monde magique. Ensuite il y a une immense majorité de sangs mêlés, ils sont nés dans des familles sorcières mais au moins un de leurs ascendants n'était pas un sorcier. En troisième lieu, on trouve les Cracmols au même titre que les sangs purs et les sangs mêlés, ils sont nés et vivent dans le monde magique mais ils sont dépourvu de magie, ils sont très peu nombreux. Et enfin il y a les nés moldus qui n'ont aucun ascendant sorcier mais qui ont quand même des pouvoirs magiques, là encore, leurs nombres est infime. Drago t'a choisi justement parce que tu n'appartiens à aucune de ses catégories, tu es 100% pure moldue.

- Les m-moldus sont ceux qui n'ont pas de p-pouvoirs. Comprit Mia en se rappelant avoir déjà entendu ce mot dans la bouche de son époux. Bien qu'à sa façon de le dire, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

Marcus la laissa quelques minutes pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements. Elle l'attendait sur un banc en pierre à l'abri d'un bosquet depuis une trentaine de secondes quand elle perçut les rires d'un groupe de femmes qui s'installaient de l'autre côté du mur végétal. Elle fit tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire tout en tendant l'oreille.

- Tout de même après tous ces mystères autour d'elle, je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'un peu plus…

Enfin de mieux. Si encore c'était une beauté, je comprendrais mais elle est d'un banal. S'exclama une jeune femme à la voix particulièrement nasillarde. … Et vous avez vu cette gifle ? Pour un simple baiser … pauvre Drago il a épousé une prude.

- Vous savez d'où elle sort ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille Dravel et Regina ne se souvient pas l'avoir vue à Beauxbâtons… S'agaça une femme plus mure à la voix non moins haut perché.

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir vue à Poudelard non plus elle viendrait de Durmstrang?

- Ou peut être d'Asie ? Belladone qui l'a vue de près tout à l'heure, elle jure que c'est la fille illégitime du ministre de la magie chinois et que Drago l'épouse pour sa dote.

Une seconde jeune femme explosa d'un rire hautain.

- C'est ridicule ! Drago est l'un des plus riches héritiers du monde magique, il n'a pas besoin des galions chinois. En revanche, vu sa condition actuelle il a besoin de prestige. Rita Skeeter a publié un article le mois dernier disant qu'il y a une vingtaine d'années Robin, le dernier descendant de Merlin avait simulé sa mort pour aller épouser une sang-pur nippone. Je suis sûre que c'est leur fille!

La femme d'âge mure sembla croire d'avantage à cette idée fantaisiste qu'à la précédente.

- Ça ne serait pas étonnant vu qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre invité. Et puis même aujourd'hui, on ne peut épouser un Malefoy sans être née avec une baguette en argent à la main.

Mia esquissa un sourire, si ces femmes avaient pu deviner qu'elle avait été ramassé devant un bar miteux quelques heures plus tôt … Elle avait presque envie d'éventer le secret juste pour voir le visage hautain de son époux se décomposer de rage. Très vite les médisances reprirent.

- Et cette cérémonie moldue…quel loup-garou les a mordu ?

- Peut être que Drago veut faire signe d'ouverture… pour se dégager de l'inquisition ministériel.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… c'est évidemment un coup de la française! Drago hait les moldus et tout ce qui s'en approche. Il s'en ai fallu de peu qu'il s'enrôle définitivement dans les rangs de vous savez qui. Tu l'imagine organiser cette cérémonie ? C'est évidement cette laideur qui l'a obligé.

Mia cessa de les écouter, elle avait compris l'essentiel. Si son mari la méprisait, c'est qu'elle était une moldue, une personne sans pouvoirs magiques. Mais à entendre Marcus, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait épousé. Les motivations du blond semblaient de plus en plus nébuleuses.

Cette horrible journée lourde en mondanité et discussions creuses prenait enfin fin, et avec elle son séjour en France. Après presque cinq années loin de chez lui, Drago allait enfin retrouver son archipel natal. Il leva les yeux vers l'épouse qu'il ramènerait avec lui.

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus éloignée de ses critères. Tout en elle était aux antipodes de ses goûts, à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il préférait les blondes de petites tailles aux formes généreuses à la chevelure impeccable. Il héritait d'une asperge sans formes, aux boucles post-apocalyptique d'un noir abyssale. Il aimait les peaux halées, les yeux foncés à l'expression distingué. On lui collait un émule de vampire aux prunelles cyans monstrueusement vives constamment effarés. Il soupira lourdement.

Il savait que le fond du problème n'avait rien à voir avec l'apparence de sa femme, et mauvaise foi mise à part, il n'aurait aucun mal à la trouver tout à fait attirante si elle arrêtait de prendre un air ahuri à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose de magique. Le vrai souci venait du fait qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une moldue. Un être incapable de la moindre magie, autant dire un singe. Et même s'il s'astreignait à la considérer comme un animal de compagnie il n'en avait pas moins fait une Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait d'un vulgaire singe, une Lady Malefoy. Ses ancêtres devaient déjà bouillir de rage au fond de leurs cardes. Sa honte n'avait aucune limite...

Il repensa aux événements qui avaient engendré une telle déchéance.

Il avait quitté discrètement les rangs des fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres quatre ans plus tôt. Évidemment, ce choix n'était en rien du à l'idéologie mangemort que le jeune homme partageait tout à fait. Il expliquait avec plus ou moins de mauvaise foi son incapacité à suivre l'exemple paternel à son orgueil. Drago Malefoy n'était le sous-fifre de personne et surtout pas d'un sang mêlé. Même si celui-ci se trouvait être le plus dévastateur des mages noirs de l'histoire.

Moins de trois mois après ses aspics, sur un coup de tête il avait fait l'impensable, déserter. Personne ne tournait impunément le dos au seigneur des ténèbres. On l'avait poursuivi, traqué. Mais après plus de deux ans de cavale et une douzaine de mangemorts mutilés, le Lord noir avait renoncé à le faire assassiner pour concentrer ses forces sur ses ennemis. Drago ignorait s'il devait ce curieux manque de pugnacité au fait d'être l'unique héritier de son père, l'ami et le second de Voldemort, ou à l'ordre qui luttait de plus en plus activement contre sa prise de pouvoir. Se sentant à peu près tiré d'affaire, il s'était installé en France ou il s'était découvert une tante bannit de l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy après avoir épousé un traître à son sang.

Le temps avait fini par lui donner raison d'avoir abandonné le camp de ses parents. Dix mois plutôt l'ordre du phénix était venu à bout de Voldemort. Avec lui, le gouvernement de mangemort c'était effondré. Drago avait cru pouvoir mettre fin à son exil mais comme souvent après une dictature la population s'était tournée massivement pour l'établissement d'un régime étant l'exact contrepied du précédent. Au même titre que les mangemorts, ceux qui mésestimaient les nés moldus devenaient peu à peu les boucs émissaires de la guerre. Une série de mesure pour l'insertion des nés moldus avait ouvert la voie à une aire de réformisme. En quelques mois, dire qu'un sang pur valait mieux qu'un né moldu était devenu blasphématoire. Pire, le nouveau gouvernement se lançait dans (vous me pardonnerez l'expression) une véritable chasse aux sorcières. Disgraciant, et punissant à tour de bras les familles de sangs purs, qui en plus d'avoir largement agrémenté les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres étaient connues pour leurs dégoûts des sangs de bourbes.

Ceux qui révélaient publiquement leur aversion pour les moldus devenaient les nouveaux parias de la société. Quand ils échappaient à Azkaban, ceux qui se rendaient coupable de promotion de la haine envers personne d'origine moldue ou de discrimination voyaient une partie de leur patrimoine saisit ou subissaient des amendes faramineuses.

Cerise sur le gâteau, la sainte équipe de Potty, proclamée héros de guerre, refusait de croire en sa non implication dans les rangs mangemorts et la belette devenue Auror lançait toujours plus d'enquêtes vis-à-vis de sa personne. La mort de son père mangemort reconnu et sa mère enfermée à Azkaban pour les mêmes motifs avait bien plus que fissuré la respectabilité du nom de Malefoy. Drago, qui s'était tiré sans heurt des arrestations de mangemorts grâce à l'appui de Dumbledore et au témoignage posthume de son parrain, voyait tout de même le jour de sa déchéance approcher.

Son dégoût des moldus et son mépris des sangs de bourbes, de notoriété publique, devenait un obstacle de plus en plus conséquent. Pour se soustraire à la vendetta visant toutes les valeurs qui étaient siennes, il était resté dans l'hexagone mais bientôt sa disgrâce sociale ne se limiterait au Royaume-Uni. Aujourd'hui encore, l'absence de plus de la moitié des invités prouvait qu'il n'était pas bon être associé au nom des Malefoy.

Son plan de secours lui était venu du traitre à son sang pour qui Scorpia, la sœur de son père avait été reniée des Malefoy. Marcus De Valet Rouge, en quelque sorte une version hexagonale d'Arthur Weasley à ceci près qu'il avait eu le bon goût de n'être ni roux ni désargenté. Cet amoureux des moldus qui était mystérieusement parvenu à se faire apprécier de son neveu avait eu une idée farfelue. Lui faire épouser une moldue.

Le concept lui avait d'abord semblé aussi répugnant que ridicule. Lui, un Malefoy épouser une moldue ? Pour lui, c'était comme proposer à un dragon d'épouser une vulgaire grenouille. Mais l'idée avait fini par faire son chemin dans son esprit. Épouser une moldue, étrangère de surcroît était une mesure radicale certes, mais tout à fait approprié pour faire taire les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Qui oserait traiter, de digne successeur d'une lignée de mangemort l'époux d'une moldue ? De plus, quoi de plus pratique pour lier des liens avec un gouvernement amoureux des moldus qui cherchait à incarné la rupture que d'en être soit même l'incarnation. Le fils de mangemort qui épousait une moldue, l'idée était grandiose.

Le brun l'avait présenté à la sœur d'un ami, sang de bourbe, qui voulait impérativement se marier avant l'automne pour coiffer au poteau sa rivale de toujours. Drago l'avait trouvé particulièrement sotte, même pour une moldue, mais elle connaissait déjà le monde des sorciers, pour lui ça ferait l'affaire. Après deux entrevues, ils avaient fixés une date pour un mariage de convenance. Le blond s'occupa de tous les préparatifs, le mariage se ferait à Marseille, personne ne devait savoir qui il épousait et encore moins sa nature avant qu'il ne soit disposer à le révéler.

Seulement voilà, les femmes sont versatiles. Juste avant les noces, la petite gourde qui lui tenait lieue de fiancée avait changé d'avis. Elle avait disait-elle trouver l'amour de sa vie en la personne d'un vendeur de voitures et n'épouserait personne d'autre. Il aurait volontiers tué la jeune femme mais sa situation était trop précaire pour qu'il puisse s'encombrer d'un cadavre. La nouvelle n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber, le matin même, un de ces contacts au ministère lui avait assuré que dans deux semaines au plus tard, il serait convoqué pour une audience au Magenmagot. Sans compter qu'annuler un mariage la veille des noces était plus qu'embarrassant. Dans une dernière tentative pour rétablir la situation, Drago avait demandé à son oncle où il pourrait trouver rapidement une femme suffisamment vénale ou désespérée pour accepter de vendre sa liberté. Sur les conseils du français, il était allé prendre un verre dans un bar des bas-fonds Marseillais connu pour être le théâtre de toutes sortes de trafics et le lieu de passe d'un grand nombre de prostituées.

Moins de six heures avant la cérémonie alors qu'il était sur le point de baisser les bras et de tout annuler l'un des elfes des De Valet Rouge lui avait amené une jeune femme...

Il croisa le regard bleu électrique de son épouse qui détourna les yeux aussitôt. Elle avait à peine plus d'assurance qu'une feuille de salade face à un magyar à crête. Après dix secondes de legilimencie, il avait eu la certitude qu'elle serait une épouse obéissante, docile et loyale, en résumé parfaite, tant qu'il veillait à ce que son stupide cirque reste intact. Il la garderait quelques années, le temps que sa position retrouve sa stabilité et que les amoureux des moldus quittent le pouvoir, après quoi, il s'en débarrasserait illico presto pour épouser une sang-pur qui lui donnerait des héritiers dignes de s'appeler Malefoy.

- Il se fait tard, nous allons rentrer. Décida-t-il en jetant un œil à la pendule derrière lui qui affichait dix-huit heures passées.

Mia porta à ses lèvres la seconde phalange de son index gauche et la mordilla, une habitude enfantine qui lui laissait une petite cicatrice de part et d'autre des doigts. Les êtres en torchon lui avait bien dit qu'ils quitteraient la France pour l'Angleterre mais elle n'aurait pas songé que ce serait le soir même.

Malefoy s'arracha de son siège avec une élégance détachée. Un étrange froid s'insinua dans les veines de la jeune femme. Comment serait sa vie avec lui?

Moins d'un quart d'heure après, Mia suivait Marcus, Scorpia, leur fille Antiope et Drago dans un salon plutôt étrange. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, mais les murs étaient habillés de nombreux porte-manteaux et de quatre gigantesques cheminées de granit. L'oncle et le neveu échangèrent une poignée de main chaleureuse, tandis que les deux femmes n'accordèrent au blond que de brèves salutations. Mia avait déjà compris que Drago n'était pas très apprécié par les De Valet Rouge, exception faite du brun.

Marcus lui baisa la main la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se retournait vers Scorpia, qui lui prit les mains avec douceur. C'était une des plus belles femmes que Mia ai vue, elle avait les mêmes cheveux platines que son neveux, et les mêmes yeux gris aciers, pourtant ils étaient habités d'une chaleur absente de ceux du blond.

- Prenez soin de vous.

Mia n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter de son ton compatissant que déjà la fille de celle-ci la tirait dans ses bras.

- N'hésitez pas à revenir s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Lui dit-elle comme si elle l'envoyait à l'échafaud avec regret.

La brune n'osa pas répondre à l'étreinte de la jeune femme avec qui elle avait à peine échangé quelques mots.

- Excuse Antiope, elle a toujours eu un faible pour le mélodramatique ria Marcus en tirant légèrement sa fille par les épaules.

De nouveau libre, et de moins en moins rassurée, Mia se tourna vers son mari qui lui tendait le bras pour l'inviter à le rejoindre dans … la cheminée ? Elle resta un instant perplexe, à le dévisager comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Puis cédant à l'impatience agacé qui transparaissait au travers de ses pupilles argentées, elle se pressa de gagner l'âtre. Il jeta une poignée de poudre verte sur les quelques braises qui allumaient le sol.

- Manoir Malefoy, domaine du lac de Stanton, Orcades.

Un immense brasier émeraude monta sur eux pour les engloutir. Croyant prendre feu Mia poussa un cri aigu, et commença à se débattre, voulant s'arracher des flammes. Son mari dû la ramener à lui et la tenir férocement par les épaules pour qu'elle ne saute pas de la cheminé. D'un coup, tout ce mis à tourner et très vite les flammes décroissaient. La lumière se fit plus discrète. Une atmosphère sépulcrale envahie les lieux, Mia comprit qu'ils étaient maintenant bien loin du luxueux cottage provençal. Ils avaient voyagé d'une cheminée à une autre. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'étonner d'avantage de l'étrangeté du moyen de transport, le blond furieux la traînait déjà hors de l'âtre.

- Qu'elle idée de crier comme ça !

Mia s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand son regard traversa plus qu'il ne croisa celui d'un homme dans un costume d'une autre époque qui flottait un peu plus loin. La voix de Drago qui vociférait toujours se fit lointaine, elle se raidit. Elle avait entendu assez d'histoires d 'épouvantes au coin du feu pour n'avoir aucun doute sur la nature de l'être intangible de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un fantôme, c'était un fantôme. Drago la lâcha sans s'inquiéter de la voir soudain blême.

- Bonsoir Lord Malefoy, mademoiselle. Souffla le spectre en les rejoignant

- Lady, Lady Euphemia Malefoy, le corrigea placidement Drago en ignorant ses salutations.

Le fantôme s'inclina dans une révérence appuyée.

- Lady Malefoy, félicitations pour vos noces, je suis William Grichanson, c'est un véritable plaisir que de pouvoir entrer à votre service.

- En-enchanté, bredouilla Mia intimidée par la transparence du serviteur.

- j'ai à faire, occupe-toi d'elle.

Incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'être translucide en face d'elle, Mia perçut tout juste le départ du blond. Sans se rendre compte, elle tendit une main hésitante pour toucher le corps de son vis-à-vis. Ses doigts traversèrent sa poitrine comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

- C'est froid. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Veuillez me suivre, l'invita t'il indifférent autant à sa remarque qu'aux trois doigts qui bougeaient dans son abdomen.

Mia sursauta, retirant promptement sa main du corps du spectre. Après avoir murmuré de vagues excuses, elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent une nuée de corridors tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Sur leur passage, les personnages des tableaux qui animaient les murs se mettaient à chuchoter. Mise mal à l'aise par ces douzaines d'yeux inquisiteurs, la jeune femme se sentit dans l'obligation de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- V-Vous pouvez me p-parler de Ma-Malefoy ?

Elle se félicita de sa question, apprendre quelque chose sur l'homme à qui elle appartenait ne pouvait que lui rendre service. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait de lui que son nom.

- Il est plus convenable d'appeler votre époux par son prénom Milady. L'a repris le spectre qui avait vu suffisamment de mariage arrangés pour ne pas trouver étrange qu'une épouse appelle son mari par son nom de famille. Rassurez-vous votre époux est un excellent parti, l'un des meilleurs d'Europe assurément.

Mia resta perplexe un moment, visiblement son interlocuteur n'avait pas bien saisit.

- N-non je voulais s-savoir des choses s-sur lui, son car-caractère ses ho-hobbys… Expliqua-t-elle. Je ne le co-connait pas très bi-bien. Reprit-elle comme pour s'excuser.

Le fantôme parut embarrassé, puis reprit.

- Le jeune Lord a été élevé dans le manoir principal, à Kerr, et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ses onze ans, je crains donc de ne pas être le plus éclairé sur le sujet qui vous intéresse.

Devant la moue déçue de la jeune femme il se sentit obliger d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Mais je peux vous assurer que c'est un parfait gentleman élevé dans la plus pure tradition Malefoy.

Mia retint un soupir. Qu'était au juste un gentleman dans la tradition Malefoy ? Un homme qui écumait les bars à putes à la recherche d'une épouse ? Qui espionnait les jeunes femmes dans la salle de bain ? Qui violentait les femmes ? Drago avait des manières excellentes à n'en pas douter mais c'était assurément ce qu'il y avait de plus éloigné de l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un gentleman. Le spectre la tira de ses exaspérations.

- Milady, vos appartements.

Une grande porte à double battants s'ouvrit sur ce qui était sans doute la chambre la plus vaste que Mia ai vue. Le mobilier et le plancher y étaient de bois miel tranchant superbement avec l'anthracite des murs et les différentes nuances des tentures. Au fond de la pièce, trônait un grand lit à baldaquin. Ses couvertures et coussins brodés d'or rappelaient les nuances des rideaux qui habillaient la large fenêtre de plein pied qui illuminait la pièce. La visite de William ne lui avait permis de découvrir que des pièces froides et impersonnelles, trouver un endroit qui inspirait autant de chaleur et de sérénité la surprenait.

- Lady Narcissa y a séjournée lorsqu'elle était enceinte de votre époux. Comme son état ne lui permettait pas de quitter la chambre elle s'était alors employée à la redécorer, pour s'occuper.

Les yeux d'Euphemia s'arrêtèrent sur la large bannière qui surplomba le lit. C'était un carré de tissu bleu gris sur lequel était peint un loup couleur platine surplombant deux baguettes croisées. Bien qu'il fût tout à fait immobile l'animal semblait la jauger.

- Les armoiries de la famille. Expliqua le fantôme en suivant son regard. Puissiez-vous les porter avec grâce et dignité.

Gênée, la jeune femme se détourna. Une porte faisait face au lit.

- Je crains que votre dressing soit presque vide pour le moment… je vais prendre des dispositions pour qu'un tailleur vienne prendre vos mesures dans les plus brefs délais.

Mia l'écouta à peine, elle nota silencieusement que cette porte menait à un dressing, et que celle à sa gauche donnait sur la salle de bain. S'asseyant avec fatigue sur un petit sofa qui faisait face à la fenêtre, elle choisit de ne pas pousser plus loin son examen de la pièce.

Tournant encore et encore l'anneau d'argent à son annulaire, elle se posait toutes sortes de questions. Que pouvait bien faire les autres enfants perdus à cet instant… La cherchaient-ils ? Le cirque avait-il bien été sauvé ? N'y avait-il qu'elle, William et Drago dans cette immense masure ? Avait-elle des belles sœurs et des beaux frères? Lequel de ses beaux-parents était de la famille de Madame de Valet rouge? Vivrait-elle ici pour toujours? Partiraient-ils pour la Maison de Kerr dont William lui avait parlé? Y avait-il d'autres maisons? Que ferait-elle de ses journées ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses à mesure que le temps filait.

Vingt et une heure sonnait mais en cette période estivale, la nuit ne tomberait pas avant un moment sur les hautes collines des Orcades. Mia observait le paysage depuis la fenêtre. Cette demeure était vaste et luxueuse mais ressemblait d'avantage à une photographie de catalogue qu'à une véritable maison. Le parquet ne souffrait pas de la moindre trace, la draperie…pas le moindre accroc, les meubles… pas la plus petite usure. Comme si aucune vie n'avait jamais habité ces lieux. Tout était magnifique mais froid à commencer par le maître des lieux qui n'avait pas réapparu depuis leur arrivée. William lui avait fait monter le dîner, lui expliquant que le maître était quelqu'un de très occupé. Mia ne s'en offusqua pas, Malefoy était sans doute la personne la plus antipathique qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, exception faite peut être de Gronchot, elle ne pleurerait pas son absence. D'ailleurs, si elle devait passer sa nouvelle vie à se voir éviter par son époux ça ne la dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Un reflet d'or s'alluma lentement sur le lac, bordé de collines verdoyantes, elle sourit, le paysage lui, au moins était de bonne compagnie.

Une des créatures vaguement humanoïde qui lui était très vite devenue familière s'annonça avant d'entrer, rapidement suivit par William.

- Votre époux est très attentionné Milady, commença le spectre, Sachant que vous n'avez pas dormi la nuit dernière il m'a demandé de veiller à ce vous soyez prête pour dormir avant dix heures.

Mia se mordit la lèvre boudeuse. Quel âge au juste pensait-il qu'elle avait?

Le fantôme repris.

- Conwy s'occupera de votre toilette.

Mia eu tout juste le temps de le voir disparaître à travers la porte du dressing que déjà la créature l'entraînait vers la salle de bain. Une baignoire gigantesque l'attendait déjà pleine d'eau fumante, Conwy passa derrière elle pour déboutonner sa robe. Le spectre les rejoint bientôt, suivit de près par une chemise de nuit volant sur son cintre. L'elfe claqua des doigts et les innombrables épingles qui maintenaient le chignon de Mia s'évaporèrent. Libérées, ses longues boucles autrefois indomptées virent choir chaotiquement sur ses épaules et s'écouler jusque ses reins. Le corset à bouton qui enserrait sa taille céda. William flottait au-dessus de la baignoire actionnant sans les toucher différents robinets qui teintèrent l'eau en vert. Mia fut prise d'un brusque accès de pudeur et retint le haut de sa robe qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

- J-je vais me dé-débrouiller mer-merci. S'exclama elle soudain en se dégageant des petites mains grises qui frôlaient son dos nu.

A son grand étonnement, Conwy se recula immédiatement et présenta ses excuses dans une révérence. Mia ne put que s'interroger sur la soudaine et suspecte, obéissance d'un elfe. Jusqu'ici ils avaient tous été complètement indifférent à ses supplications.

- Il y a un problème. S'enquit William après un silence traînant

Comme rappeler à l'ordre Mia perdit l'élan d'assurance qui l'avait agité plus tôt. Elle baissa les yeux en ce mordant la lèvre

- N-non ! Je … enf-enfin je … je p-préfèrerais être seule. Murmura-t-elle comme une enfant prise en faute.

- A votre convenance Milady.

Avant que la jeune femme ne relève la tête, l'elfe disparaissait dans une onomatopée et le spectre s'enfonçait dans un mur. Cette victoire étrange arracha un léger soupir perplexe à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus le cœur de se poser des questions, se débarrassant rapidement de sa robe elle plongea dans l'énorme cuve de porcelaine noire qui trônait au centre de la pièce. L'eau était chaude et mousseuse, un vrai délice que cette fois aucun gant de crin ne vint gâcher. Mia essaya les étranges robinets qui habillaient la baignoire avec un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné. Comme une gamine qui découvre un mystère insondable elle détaillait longuement chaque manivelle d'argent avant de l'actionner. L'une déversa du sable rouge qui produisit une mousse pourpre à l'odeur capiteuse au contact de l'eau. La suivante vit s'échapper des nuées de bulles transparentes et légères qui teintaient la peau de Mia de rose bonbon. Le robinet suivant enclencha une pluie bleue torrentielle qui eut tôt fait d'être arrêté par une funambule frigorifier. Les bulles et la mousse avaient disparu. Mia attaqua le robinet suivant…

Elle passa plus d'une heure dans la baignoire s'amusant avec les toutes les mousses, les bulles, les pluies, neiges et fumées de toutes les couleurs et tous les parfums. Quand elle sortit de l'eau, elle se sentait pour la première fois depuis 24h en paix. Après tout il y avait bien pire que vivre dans un manoir somptueux entouré de créature magique. Soudain exténué et pressé de se glisser sous les draps de l'énorme lit qu'elle avait vue tantôt la funambule enfila rapidement la BabyDoll qu'on lui avait préparé. Elle qui en temps normal dormait avec un vieux T-shirt des Stones ne put que soupirer de coquetterie en enfilant sa première chemise de nuit. Elle était simple et vaporeuse, toute de coton ivoire, tombant presque jusqu'aux genoux. Sans un regard sur le miroir, elle fonça vers le lit à baldaquin.

Elle se retourna pour la cinquantième fois au moins, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le lit était bien trop mou pour une jeune femme qui avait partagé toutes ses nuits entre des hamacs et de minces matelas de caravane. Elle était exténuée, mais sur ce lit il pleuvrait des chèvres avant qu'elle ne dorme. Se jetant hors du lit, elle traîna avec elle un drap jusqu'au canapé ou elle avait pris son dîner quelques heures plus tôt. Il était confortable mais ferme. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience dès que sa tête enfleura l'accoudoir.

- Mais où est-elle ? S'agaça une voix glaciale et familière… ce qui lui sembla être des années plus tard.

NDA:

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous a plus ... N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Hej hej !


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA:**

Ce quatrième a été très difficile a écrire. Je voulais vous donner un aperçu de ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Euphemia. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

Un grand merci à Nadianes pour la correction!

**Réponses: **

Clem: Content de voir que tu es toujours au rendez vous! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Madison2220: Déjà merci pour tous ses compliments. Je suis très content que la signature du contrat t'ai semblé réaliste. J'ai pas mal cogité sur la façon de rendre plausible une situation aussi invraisemblable, apprendre que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti me chauffe le cœur.

**Chapitre 4 **

_- __**Mais où est-elle ? **__S'agaça une voix glaciale et familière ce qui lui sembla être des années plus tard._

En demi-sommeil, Mia ouvrit les yeux, se redressant mollement pour trouver la source du bruit. Un dos large et opalin l'accueillit. Finement musclé et habillé seulement de quelques grains de beauté, il se découpait étrangement dans la lumière lunaire qui filtrait au travers des rideaux à demi-ouverts. Très vite, elle reconnut la tignasse platine qui lui mangeait la nuque. C'était Drago, avec pour tout vêtement le pantalon de toile noire qui devait lui faire office de pyjama. Il murmura quelque chose en agitant sa baguette et toutes les chandelles de la pièce s'illuminèrent. Encore mal réveillée, Mia plissa les yeux en grognant. Son esprit brumeux s'interrogeait vaguement sur la raison de la présence de Drago dans sa chambre. Alerté par le bruit, celui-ci se retourna vers elle.

La froideur des billes aciers qui la foudroyèrent la réveilla plus promptement qu'une gifle. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, mais leur chambre, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Levicorpus ! Grinça-t-il dans un coup de baguette.

Le corps de la jeune femme se détacha brusquement du canapé pour flotter rapidement jusqu'au lit.

- Ça ! C'est mon lit stupide primate ! S'agaça le blond, et c'est là que dort ma femme !

Elle atterrit brutalement sur le matelas. Sa BabyDoll remonta sur ses cuisses blanches, d'un geste nerveux, elle s'empressa de la redescendre. Au bord du lit, son époux la toisait. Ses yeux métalliques brillaient d'un éclat polaire mais sa demi-nudité inquiétait bien davantage la jeune femme.

Il ne l'avait obligé en rien à accepter son marché, elle avait choisi de le suivre. Mais maintenant qu'ils en étaient à la chambre Mia réalisait l'ampleur de ce que « se vendre » signifiait.

Les prunelles aciers de son époux glissèrent sur son corps, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle aurait voulu partir mais il était trop tard pour fuir. Elle avait signé.

Elle crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre quand il posa un genou sur le matelas. Il fixait sa poitrine avec un intérêt plus qu'inquiétant, la funambule se demanda un instant si le tissu n'était pas transparent. Rougissant davantage à cette idée elle détourna la tête. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être quasiment au-dessus d'elle. Le monde semblant tourner au ralenti, il se pencha, prenant appui au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'approcha davantage, Mia ferma les yeux se mordant les lèvres, elle ne devait pas le repousser. Quoi qu'il arrive elle ne devait pas le repousser. Il frôla sa poitrine en saisissant l'étoffe lâche qui naissait juste sous ses clavicules, elle trembla légèrement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…Murmura-il.

Sa voix, bien que légèrement rauque semblait lasse, fatigué, comme celle d'un adulte qui découvre la bêtise d'un enfant. Quand il reprit quelques secondes plus tard ce fut avec colère.

- Même pas capable de mettre une chemise de nuit correctement !

Délaissant le vêtement pour saisir le poignet de la funambule, il se dégagea d'elle. La brune ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Déjà, il la tirait hors du lit, la traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il la jeta pour claquer la porte derrière elle. Mia resta immobile sur le carrelage sombre un moment. La panique, l'incompréhension, la stupeur, le soulagement ? Son cerveau semblait trop confus pour parvenir à choisir parmi les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle.

Une pléiade de secondes passa, la voix de son époux redevenue cynique et froide filtra à travers la cloison de bois.

- Tu préfères peut être que je te rhabille moi-même ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Optant finalement pour la panique Mia fonça vers la porte qu'elle verrouilla. Le rire du blond qui s'éloignait pour regagner le lit lui fit monter une bouffée de honte au visage. Il n'aurait pas claqué la porte s'il avait voulu entrer et même si ça avait été le cas, ce n'était sans doute pas ce loquet minuscule qui l'arrêterait. Elle fouilla la salle de bain des yeux comme en quête d'une échappatoire. Drago le lui avait fait comprendre plus tôt dans la journée, il ne serait pas doux avec elle. Sa nuit de noce promettait d'être brutale.

Paralysée, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer elle s'adossa à la porte et se laissa choir avec lourdeur sur le sol. Des images du passé traversèrent son esprit. Elle entendit comme dans un rêve, les murmures du chapiteau les matins d'entraînements. Le vent qui souffle dans la toile cirée, le vieux tourne-disque qui repasse inlassablement la même chanson, les voix de ses frères et sœurs qui riaient sous ses pieds… Une voix rocailleuse se fit soudain plus présente que les autres, la funambule ferma les yeux pour mieux distinguer ses mots.

- Calme toi, respire.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était sur son fil, elle aurait volontiers pensé que cet étrange journée n'avait été qu'un cauchemar si le chapiteau ne lui avait pas lui-même semblé sortit d'un songe. Elle était plus bas que d'habitude, à peine à deux mètres du sol, son fil aussi lui semblait plus proche, comme si ses jambes avaient étés trop courtes. Un rire attira son attention, les autres enfants s'entraînaient à jongler sur la piste, machinalement elle les compta. Un, deux, trois, cinq, sept, dix, douze, seize… juste seize. Où étaient tous les autres? Et pourquoi ceux qui était présent lui semblait si étrange. Elle reporta son attention sur la plateforme de l'autre côté du fil. Alec, le directeur y était assis, une jambe de chaque côté du câble sur lequel elle tenait en équilibre, ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec confiance. Un blondinet d'une douzaine d'années était debout derrière lui, une lueur d'inquiétude animait ses yeux bleus outre-mer. Mia se mordit le bout de la langue… ses pupilles…C'étaient celles de Max.

Elle comprit soudain, c'était son passé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Elle fêtait ses neuf ans. Pour l'occasion, Alec l'avait autorisé à tenter la roue du funambule. Elle avait passé des semaines à s'entraîner sur le bas fil à trente centimètres du sol, elle était sûre d'y arriver. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer, elle était restée pétrifiée. Pour la première fois, elle réalisait que le filin d'acier qui lui avait toujours semblé être plus sûr que la terre ferme, n'était en fait qu'une simple corde tendue au-dessus du vide. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle expérimentait la vraie peur. Son cœur s'emballait alors que ses poumons se bloquaient. Tétanisée, elle se savait incapable de se lancer, ses jambes devenaient flageolantes, son équilibre était de moins en moins sur.

Alec la rassurait du regard, il était calme, confiant. Il savait que même si elle échouait, le filet de sécurité n'était pas loin sous ses pieds.

- Calme toi, respire.

Après d'interminables secondes de suffocation, Mia reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle entama une profonde inspiration. L'air qui rempli à nouveau ses poumons la sortit de ses souvenirs. Elle avait à nouveau dix-neuf ans et avait retrouvé la salle de bain de marbre noir qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais quitté. Son cœur martelait toujours sa poitrine avec fureur, l'angoisse brûlait toujours son estomac mais son esprit avait retrouvé un semblant de lucidité.

Elle revit avec netteté le sourire triomphant que Malefoy lui avait adressé après avoir pris ses lèvres de force un peu plus tôt. Il l'attendait, cela ne semblait faire aucun doute. Et il ne ferait pas preuve de plus de délicatesse que dans le salon des De Valet Rouge. La boule énorme qui oppressait son estomac sembla grossir davantage. Ses épaules s'agitèrent de tremblements. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ses sens. Elle devait rester calme. Avec son pouce, elle fit lentement tourner son alliance à son annulaire.

- Calme-toi Euphemia.

Elle emplit à nouveau ses poumons d'une grande bouffée d'air frais pour s'obliger à reprendre une contenance et se releva. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la pale lueur de l'astre lunaire qui entrait par la lucarne du plafond. Elle avança à tatillons jusqu'au lavabo et fit couler une salve d'eau pour asperger son visage. Elle recommença plusieurs fois espérant sans doute que le liquide glacé dissiperait l'angoisse distillée dans ses membres.

Elle porta sur le miroir un regard de condamné. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que son époux avait voulu dire en la tirant du lit: «même pas capable de mettre une chemise de nuit correctement». Elle avait mis la baby-doll dans le mauvais sens.

Elle corrigea son erreur puis se retourna vers l'unique issue de la pièce. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée inconsciemment, ses pieds l'entraînaient déjà vers la chambre nuptiale. Entre résignation et appréhension, elle saisit le bouton de porte sentant le métal froid se réchauffer sous ses doigts. Le verrou se défit de lui-même comme s'il était impatient de l'envoyer à l'abattoir. Avec l'impression d'être le petit chaperon rouge marchant vers le loup, Mia tourna la poignée.

Après une dernière hésitation, elle tira la porte et pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas mal assuré. Les chandelles étaient de nouveau éteintes, elle distingua sous les draps le corps de son époux. Il était étendu, immobile, tourné vers le mur opposé. Il n'avait pas dû l'entendre entrer. Elle resta un moment à contempler la nuée de mèches blondes qui émergeaient des draps bleuets. Elle jeta à regret un regard au petit canapé qui l'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt et prit la direction du lit nuptial.

Elle se glissa dans les draps de façon mécanique, son corps était raide et son esprit brumeux. Restant allongée les yeux grands ouverts, elle attendit que Drago esquisse un mouvement vers elle. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. Sa cage thoracique s'élevait et s'affaissait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Mia réalisa soudain qu'il avait dû s'endormir lui offrant malgré lui un sursis. Tous ses muscles se détendirent alors qu'une vague de chaleur se répandait dans son corps.

- Si tu ronfles, baves ou parles en dormant…je te métamorphose en ouistiti.

Il était aussi parfaitement réveillé qu'elle. Elle se raidit et resta un moment sans oser même battre des cils. Ce n'est qu'après que la respiration du serpentard ne se soit faite lente et profonde que le muscle cardiaque de la brune consentit à se calmer.

La nuit fut longue et presque sans sommeil pour elle. Les pales lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient déjà derrière les fenêtres. Drago lui, dormait comme un loir, ne cessant de remuer en murmurant de temps à autre un charabia incompréhensible.

S'étant retranchée à l'extrême bord du lit pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec son cher époux, Mia luttait pour ne pas basculer dans le vide. Une statuette en argile posé sur la table de nuit du blond s'anima soudain.

C'était un minuscule dragon argenté, il s'étira d'abord, baillant bruyamment comme s'il sortait lui-même du sommeil et se mit à rugir doucement puis de plus en plus bruyamment. Le maître des lieux poussa un grognement qui aurait sans doute été plus inquiétant s'il n'avait pas été à moitié étouffé par l'oreiller qui le mangeait. L'animal cessa aussitôt de rugir pour se mettre en boule et se rendormir. Le silence retomba dans la chambre avant que Drago ne recommence soudain à s'agiter puis se redresse brusquement. Comprenant que le dragonnet tenait office de réveil, Mia ferma les yeux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait du mal à se l'expliquer mais elle craignait que son époux ne la sache réveiller.

Ne lui accordant pas un regard, il disparu dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint bien plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Gardant les yeux désespérément clos, elle se donnait tout le mal du monde pour avoir l'air parfaitement endormie. Il s'approcha du lit à pas de loup comme s'il craignait de la réveiller. Elle sentit ses yeux gris la détailler un moment puis il se pencha sur elle. Elle tressaillit légèrement alors que quelques gouttes d'eau échappées des cheveux mouillés de son époux s'écrasèrent dans son cou. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le matelas pour s'approcher davantage.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Mia put voir son sourire satisfait aussi clairement que si elle avait eu les yeux ouvert. A quoi bon faire encore semblant ? Elle se redressa jusqu'à être assise dans le lit. Son mari la toisait goguenard depuis le baldaquin sur lequel il s'appuyait. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant violemment. Il ne portait qu'une serviette négligemment nouée autour de la taille. Des gouttelettes échappées de ses mèches rendues sombre par la douche glissait sur sa nuque. Mia ne pouvait dissimuler son trouble.

- T-tu veux q-quelque chose Ma-Malefoy? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Et bien **madame** **Malefoy,** personne ne croira que nous sommes follement amoureux si nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre alors je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'avoir une petite conversation.

Mia était ravie qu'il la fasse lever (seulement) pour discuter et elle avait assurément très envie d'avoir une discussion avec celui dont elle partageait maintenant le nom (et le lit). Mais ne pouvait-il pas se vêtir décemment avant d'engager une quelconque conversation ? Indifférent à l'écarlate qui colorait les joues de son épouse, il s'assit sur le coin opposé du lit faisant venir une seconde serviette de la salle de bain d'un coup de baguette.

- Honneur aux dames. Dit-il en commençant à s'essuyer les cheveux.

Mia remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa taille et en lissa machinalement les plis. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle n'était pas sure que la poser soit une bonne idée. Fixant le dessus de lit avec obstination, elle rassembla tout son courage.

- Qu'est-il ar-arri-vé à t-à à la f-fille que tu d-devais é-pouser ?

Le blond lui lança un vague regard de surprise mais se reprit très vite. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner au vu du faste de la cérémonie de la veille, que celle-ci avait été planifiée bien avant leur rencontre.

- L'arrangement que j'avais avec elle était un peu différent du nôtre. Elle a décidé au dernier moment que vivre dans l'oisiveté et le luxe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie n'était pas son truc et elle s'est tiré avec un nouveau prince charmant, bailla le serpentard, en se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir gardé l'identité de sa promise secrète jusqu'au mariage. Sans cette mesure, destinée à éviter les indiscrétions de la presse, il n'aurait pas pu changer de fiancée à moins de six heures de la cérémonie.

Euphemia réprima un petit rire nerveux. A en juger du peu d'expression de son époux, elle devinait qu'à ses yeux sa fiancée était interchangeable avec à peu près n'importe qui, du moment que les invités quittaient la noce sans savoir qu'ils avaient été les témoins d'une farce. Elle envisagea de lui demander ce qui le poussait à devoir épouser impérativement une moldue mais s'abstint. Elle avait peur de la réponse...

- Q-qu'elle âge a-t-tu? Demanda-t-elle brusquement comme pour se changer les idées.

- J'aurais vingt-deux ans le 13 novembre. Tache de ne pas l'oublier. Répondit distraitement le jeune homme en ébouriffant sa chevelure encore humide.

Mia hocha légèrement la tête en souriant timidement. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il soit vieux de plusieurs siècles. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Se levant pour disparaître dans le dressing, Drago le rompit.

- Et toi ?

- J-j'ai dix-neuf ans…Souffla la jeune femme bien trop doucement pour que son époux ne l'entende de la pièce adjacente.

- Pardon ? L'interrogea-t-il un peu plus tard en revenant en caleçon, une longue chemise de sorcier et un pantalon à la main.

- J-j'aurai v-vingt ans le 7 décembre.

Un ange passa de nouveau alors que Drago s'habillait.

- Je suis fils unique, Antiope est ma seule cousine.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Sa famille lui manquait, son évocation était douloureuse.

- De mon point de vu, tous les adultes du cirque sont plus ou moins mes parents et tous les enfants mes frères et sœurs.

- Le fait qu'on puisse appeler ses frères, des personnes avec qui on ne partage aucun lien de sang me dépasse totalement.

Mia mordilla le bout de sa langue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le blond la comprenne. Même au sein du cirque, les choses étaient compliquées et les points de vue divisés. Même si tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'ils étaient une famille. Une famille aux limites floues et aux liens imprécis répartit en fonction de certaines relations privilégiées.

Mia elle-même reconnaissait être plus proche du directeur et sa femme que des autres adultes. De la même façon qu'elle se savait davantage liée à Al, leur fils naturel et à Max et Yué qui passaient aussi beaucoup de temps avec eux qu'avec les autres. Mais cela ne faisait pas moins des autres adultes qui l'avaient élevé ses parents, et des autres enfants avec qui elle avait grandit ses frères et sœurs…ils avaient leurs affinités, voilà tout. Le fait que personne ne puisse comprendre ça, avait quelque chose de décevant.

La conversation entrecoupée de silence dura près de deux heures. Vers neuf heures et demie William s'annonça.

- Le précepteur que vous avez fait demander vient d'arriver Maître.

- Fait-le patienter dans le salon bleu. Lady Malefoy n'est pas encore habillée.

Mia lui dédia un regard interrogateur, il ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre.

- Si je ne veux pas définitivement détruire ma réputation, je dois veiller à ce que la femme qui tient mon bras ait des manières irréprochables, ce qui en soit, sous-entend déjà pas mal de boulot… Mais surtout, il est absolument hors de question qu'une Malefoy s'extasie devant quelque chose d'aussi trivial que des fées, des balais ou encore des tableaux. En conséquence, j'ai pris des dispositions pour que ton emploi du temps des prochaines semaines soit répartit entre l'étude du monde magique et celle du savoir-vivre.

**NDA:**

C'est tout pour le moment... Une petite review ? Aller je sais que vous en avez envie!


End file.
